Camino a la felicidad
by loveedh
Summary: No pensó que ocultarle la verdad a él, pudo ocasionar tanto dolor. Las cosas iban mejorando hasta ese día. Nunca imaginó que en la Graduación de Sarada lo iba a encontrar, a él, a Sasuke Uchiha. . —¿Él es mi padre?— . —Fuiste un cobarde— Y esas fueron las palabras de su hija. Decidió que cambiaría, no sólo por él, si no también por su hija y su... Sakura.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo:**

 **Nuevo comienzo.**

 _Cuando los errores son imborrables._

La noche cayó en la zona más lujosa y adinerada de la ciudad de Tokio, cuándo un hermoso hombre de cabello negro como la mismísima noche se colocó en la inmensa ventana panorámica, daba una gran vista de la ciudad que, a pesar de caer la noche estaba activa aún.

Sus pensamientos fueron directos a cierta persona. Frunció el ceño de inmediato. No debía ni quería pensar en ella. **Ella dio fin a todo.** Él no debería pensar en ella, pero...

.

.

.

.

Salió de la ducha aún con las mismas ganas con las que había entrado. ¡Qué patética! Se dijo así misma. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir justo al mismo tiempo que veía el sobre amarillo encima de la cama y que llevaba sus manos al vientre.

—Lo lamento mucho.— y esa sería la noche en la que lloraría hasta quedarse agotada, la culpa de sus actos la golpeó enormemente. **Era lo mejor para todos** , pensó, dejando que sus lágrimas respondieran finalmente por ella.

.

.

.

 **Dos años después**

 **.**

Llegó media hora tarde a su destino, nunca había sido tan impuntual en su vida, culpó al mal sueño que tuvo y se giró sobre sus talones.

—¡Espero que no se haya ido! — exclamó para sus adentros. Divisó la cabellera rubia a seis metros de ella y sintió una profunda alegría. —Hola Naruto.

Una vez que llegó a la mesa donde se encontraba él bebiendo una taza de café, al verla se levantó rápidamente y la abrazó.

—Sakura-chan, tanto tiempo.— se le formó un enorme nudo en la garganta.

—Siento mucho el haberme ido sin decir nada.— susurró. Naruto la observó casi como si supiera la verdad.

—Tuviste tus razones y no soy quien para juzgarte.— le hizo una seña al camarero y este inmediatamente se acercó, pidió algo para los dos y tan rápido como eso el hombre de uniforme se fue a la cocina. — ¿Cómo está ella? Debo conocerla. ¿Cómo va la mudanza?

—Ya la mudanza está lista. Me instalo en unos días más. Ella está preciosa y preguntona.— Sonrió levemente sonrojándose.

—Quiero conocerla. Boruto tiene su misma edad, verdad? — La chica asintió.

—Que bueno que estés de regreso Sakura-chan. Te hemos extrañado mucho, Hinata-chan me ha preguntado como estás...

Por un momento se había olvidado que tanto hablaba Naruto, y también se le había olvidado lo grato que es escucharlo, la hacía sentir en casa. Había olvidado que Naruto era su hermano.

—¿Sakura-chan?—

No se dio cuenta que dos pequeñas lágrimas salían de paseo sin su permiso. Sonrió ante la mirada preocupada del rubio.

—¡Estoy bien!—respondió con una sonrisa en sus labios.— Estoy un poco emocionada, es todo.

—¡Bienvenida a casa, Sakura-chan!

Río levemente. Naruto siempre será Naruto.

.

.

.

.

La ciudad estaba muy activa para el momento que la pelirosa iba en el taxi directo a su nuevo destino. Una pequeña niña descansaba en su regazo.

—¿Mami, ya llegamos?— Preguntó soñolienta la pequeña de apenas unos dos años de edad.

—Mmm, todavía no amor. — Respondió mientras acariciaba el cabello de la niña.— Podrías ver la Ciudad mientras...— la niña sonrió y con un Sip se asomó en la ventana viendo absolutamente todo con una gran sorpresa. Puesto que en donde ambas habían estado no había algo parecido.

El pequeño pueblo de Konoha había sido un gran refugio para ella y su bebé. Estaba en deuda con las personas de allá. Les debía mucho.

Volvió a la ciudad que la había visto crecer, Tokio, esa imponente ciudad. Apretó sus manos en su regazo viendo como su hija se emocionaba. ¿Qué estará haciendo? ¿Estaría pensado en ella? No, no puede ser.

 **Una amenaza cruzó su mente** y negó con la cabeza, no iba a buscarle. Estaba mejor así, Ella y...

—Sara-chan ya llegamos—

Estaban mejor sin él, y todos esos problemas que conllevaría el estar juntos. Después de todo era lo mejor para los tres. Pero...

—¿Sara-chan estás bien? —preguntó la pelirosa.

—Si mami.—

Sakura la tomó en brazos y ambas bajaron del taxi con ayuda del chofer. Estuvieron al frente de su nueva casa, su nuevo comienzo. A partir de ahora todo estaría mejor.

—Bonita mami.— Sarada abrazó a su mamá y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Sakura río suavemente. Se despidió del chófer dando un gracias y se dirigió a la entrada de la casa.

—Estaremos bien, Sarada.— le regresó el beso a su hija.

Tenía fé que así sería.

.

* * *

 **HOLAAAA! Es un nuevo proyecto. Aunque será cortó, más o menos cinco o seis capítulos más su epílogo.**

 **La idea no sé de dónde rashos salió, así que aquí la tiene.**

 **No se enojen hehe, ya subo el capítulo uno, que por cierto, está listo.**

 **Recuerden dejar sus comentarios, que son los mejores y así veo qué oportunidades tiene esta..**

 **JA! Espero que sea de su agrado, feliz tarde.**

 **PD: Perdón por los errores de dedos que pueda llegar a cometer, ples.**

 **.**

 **Besos y abrazos, Loveedh :3**


	2. Capítulo 1: La pesadilla volvió

**Capítulo 1**

 **La pesadilla volvió**

 **.**

Supo que el día sería agotador cuando alrededor de quince pacientes se registraron empezando la mañana. Suspiró al ver la lista, ya iba por el sexto.

Ya había pasado un largo tiempo desde su llegada a Tokio y con un poco de ayuda de Hinata y Naruto logró entrar al hospital central y desde entonces su labor fue grandiosa.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando su teléfono móvil sonó.

—Buenos días, Naruto. Que raro escucharte tan temprano. —

— _Ser el hijo del alcalde tiene sus desventajas. —_ Respondió del otro lado de la línea. Sakura río.

—¿A qué se debe tu llamada?— preguntó aún con una sonrisa. De verdad que ver a Naruto en estas circunstancias le era gracioso, seguro andaba con papeles por aquí, papeles por allá.

Su sonrisa se borró al mismo segundo que pronunció ese nombre.

— _Sakura-chan él estará alrededor de dos días. No te preocupes, después de todo estará dos días solamente._ — respondió con seguridad.

—Madara Uchicha no es hombre de fiar. Yo confiaré en ti, Naruto. No puede saber que estoy aquí. —

— _No se enterará. Sólo firmaran los documentos de movimiento de tierra.—_

Como si Naruto la viera ella asintió con la cabeza. Estaba algo preocupada pero no quería parecer paranoica

—¿Estará él?— Preguntó. La respuesta del rubio aflojó su corazón. —Está bien. Pasaré más tarde por Sarada y regresaré a casa. Chao. ¡Muchas gracias, Naruto!

Después de escuchar el "No hay de qué" de Naruto cortó la llamada. Decidió atender a sus siguientes casos con toda la concentración, no por nada era conocida como la hija de Tsunade.

La tarde llegó y Sakura entró a la casa con Sarada, antes habían pasado por el supermercado comprando unas cosas para el pastel de chocolate que Sarada llevaría al otro día a la escuela por motivo de celebración y compartir. Ya Sarada tenía alrededor de seis años, el próximo mes lo cumpliría.

Su cabello negro como el ébano estaba más largo, estaba usando lentes, regalo de su prácticamente tía. Estaba más crecida, inteligente y muchísimo más parecida a su padre.

—Mami tu cabello es muy lindo—dijo Sarada mientras peinaba el cabello de la joven madre. —lo tienes muy largo.

—¿Te gustaría que lo cortara un poco?— preguntó teniendo una respuesta negativa por parte de la pelinegra.

—Me gusta que lo tengas así. — le acarició la mejilla.

Llamó después de un rato. —Mami.

—Dime Sarada-chan..—

—¿Cuándo va a volver papá?—

Sakura tuvo un respingón. Tarde o temprano siempre iba a preguntar por él, después de todo, ella era una niña que necesitaba a su padre.

—Él... Todavía está trabajando, para que así estemos juntos. —

—Dijiste eso hace un mes atrás.— frunció el ceño.— dentro de un mes es mi cumpleaños y él no está aquí. — las lágrimas salieron de sus pequeños ojos.— él no nos quiere, mami.

—No digas eso amor, él si nos quiere, y muchísimo y es por eso que no puede venir. — Le acarició la mejilla y limpio las lágrimas —Ya vas a ver, papá va a poder venir pronto, sólo tiene que terminar de hacer su trabajo. ¿Si? Por favor no llores.

Sakura abrazó fuertemente a su pequeña. Se sintió tan culpable y sus lágrimas cayeron en secreto sin que su pequeña se diera cuenta. ¿Cómo le explicaba a su pequeña algo tan confuso como las relaciones de los adultos? ¿Cómo le explicaba a su pequeña que no podía ver a su padre aún?

—Mami ya entendí. ¿Hacemos el pastel?— dijo cuando Sakura la abrazaba.

—Yep.— se tragó las lágrimas que le quedaban y le dio una sonrisa de esas que siempre le daba a su hija.

—Mami eres muy bonita— le dio un beso en la mejilla al estar a la misma altura. —Te quiero, mami.

—Yo también te quiero, amor.— respondió.

.

.

.

Cruzó los dedos delante de su boca. Estaba controlando todo a su paso, y esto sin duda se le escapó de sus manos. Vio realmente molesto la fotografía que estaba delante de él. Una pelirosa de ojos verdes estaba con una niña en los brazos, estaban al parecer cruzando la calle.

Golpeó la mesa enojado.

—Mierda.

Al instante su teléfono vibró y rápidamente lo contestó.

—Diga.

—¿Te acuerdas de mi?— el pelinegro frunció el ceño

Esa voz...

 _Karina_.

Mil veces demonios. Esa zorra.

—¿Me has extrañando? —

Rápidamente cortó el teléfono. Su enojo pasó a ser incontrolable y temblaba de la ira. ¿Que mierda hacía _esa_ mujer llamándolo después de tanto tiempo? Más importante... ¿Cómo lo consiguió? _Maldiciones._

Vio la fotografía en la mesa.

Alguien debía pagar los platos rotos.

.

.

.

Llevó al comedor el pastel, faltaba adornarlo. Poco a poco llevó los utensilios de repostería al comedor para así dejarlo perfecto.

Sarada estaba llena de harina y huevos. Ella sonrió.

—Mami no te rías. Casi me queda.— Sakura río.

—Ve a lavarte arriba. Quitate ese pegoste del cabello y así adornaremos juntas el pastel, ¿Si?—

—Está bien— suspiró y subió las escaleras para hacer lo que madre le ordenó hacer. Ella sonrió para sus adentros, su mamá era lo mejor.

Cuándo dejó todo en la mesa, extrañamente la puerta sonó. ¿Sería Naruto con Hinata? Se le hizo raro ya que Naruto llamaba antes, avisando que venía. Suspiró, seguro se le había olvidado.

Sin quitarse el delantal blanco se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla.

Se congeló al instante. La pesadilla estaba ahí.

Madara Uchiha estaba delante de ella, y pareciera bastante enojado.

—Hola, querida.—El sarcástico humor del pelinegro se le caló en los huesos. —¿Vas a dejarme aquí?

—N-no...

Antes que dijera alguna otra cosa, el pelinegro imponente entró a la casa y Sakura palideció. Lo único que pensó fue en Sarada.

—¿Qué quieres?—preguntó rápidamente la pelirosa.

—La pregunta correcta es: ¿Qué haces aquí? — la vio fijamente con molestia.

 _Eran idénticas._

El hombre se paró frente a ella, muy cerca.

—Te advertí que si volvías...

—No vine por él.— respondió rápidamente la pelirosa. La sola presencia de ese hombre la atemorizaba.

—¿Dónde está la bastarda?— preguntó tan frío e hiriente como podría ser Madara Uchiha.—¿Arriba tal vez...

Se giró con destino a la escaleras hasta que Sakura de inmediato lo tomó con fuerzas por el antebrazo

—Ni se te ocurra.

Una sonora bofetada partió el labio inferior de la pelirosa que herida veía hacía la izquierda por la fuerza del impacto. _¿Quería hacer pagar a ella lo que Karina le hizo?_

—No te atrevas a tocarme otra vez.

—Eres una bestia. —susurro inaudible pero si no fuera por la ira acumulada del moreno todo a partir de eso, habría estado calmado.

Madara tomó el rostro de la pelirosa en una de sus manos.

 _¿Era ella? Esas eran sus palabras._

—No eres bienvenido aquí.— aún en esa posición, estaba así tan fuerte.

La ira nubló su juicio. _Recordó su pasado, recordó lo tanto que odiaba a la pelirosa que arruinó su vida. Ella de ahí, eran muy parecidas... Qué... Eran..._

La pegó fuertemente de la mesa, en este mundo no podían existir dos personas tan iguales como ellas. _Su odio controlaba sus acciones._

Sí... Hablaban diferente. Karina era más alta. Pero... Al diablo.

—A-aléjese de mí.—lo empujó fuertemente mientras le daba un golpe en la mandíbula para defenderse. Ese hombre de ahí la estaba maltratando. ¿Por qué estaba así? Jamás había sucedido eso, sólo había estado la amenaza pero nunca el se había atrevido a tocarla. Ese hombre era irreconocible.

Cuándo se dio la vuelta, él la tomó por la cola de su cabello arrastrándola hasta él.

 _Maldita sea._

— _ **Te dije que no te quería. Zorra.—**_

Madara divisó unas tijeras, y sonrió con milicia.

Segundos después las lágrimas de Sakura bajaron por sus mejillas. Era una pesadilla. Su odio no tenía tamaño.

Madara cortó su cabello. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué era tan cruel? ¿Tanto era su odio? No entendía el por qué. No se explicaba por qué era tan cruel con ella.

 _¿Qué has hecho?_

Cuando la ira se dispersó, lo que vió fue a una pelirosa llorando con su labio partido y la cara enrojecida por el apretón que él antes le había hecho.

 _¿Que mierda hice? Jamás en su vida había sentido eso. ¿Que era?_

 _Culpa. Sí. Se sintió una escoria al ver el estado de la pelirosa. No podía creer lo bastardo que era. ¿Desde cuándo se había convertido en un irracional bastardo?_

—¡Mami!—Llamó desde arriba la pequeña, Sakura tuvo un respingón y se levantó del suelo.

—Salga de mi casa ahora mismo.— ordenó con furia, pero Madara supo exactamente por ese tono que la pelirosa estaba realmente herida.

Madara la divisó y obedeció, la detalló a la perfección. Y sí, era una bestia. La culpa lo golpeó fuertemente en el estómago y entendió perfectamente que no podría borrarse el rostro adolorido y humillado de la joven pelirosa en algún buen tiempo.

 _Maldita Karina. Todo era su maldita culpa._

—¡Fuera!—gritó.

Madara salió inmediatamente. Se acomodó el traje y un chofer le abrió la puerta y entró sin decir una palabra.

Cuando el auto estuvo en movimiento el pelinegro se vio las manos, tenía rastros del cabello de la pelirosa, y tragó grueso. Sintió pena y vergüenza de él mismo. ¿Cuándo herir físicamente a una mujer se volvió parte de él?

.

.

.

—¿Mami?— preguntó extrañada bajando finalmente las escaleras.—¿Qué sucedió aquí?

—N-nada amor.— corrió a abrazarla. —N-o sucedió nada.

—¿Mami que sucedió?— la niña frunció el ceño enojada.— mami estás herida. Tu labio esta sangrando. ¿Mami quién hizo esto?

—D-dejame colocarme una curita. Y listo. Todo esta bien amor. No te preocupes— le dijo y se levantó para ir a la cocina.

Tenía una muy preguntona niña y realmente no quería responder sus preguntas en ese estado, puesto que estaba destrozada en ese momento.

—¿Mami tu cabello? — sus ojos se cristalizaron.

—Quería un cambio de look, amor—

—Mentirosa.— soltó.

Las lágrimas que derramó no cesaron. ¿Cómo ocultarlo? ¿Cómo ocultarle eso a su hija? Se sintió tan culpable, tan mentirosa. No quería llorar frente a ella, no delante de la pequeña felicidad que tenía. No deseaba ni quería que todo este dolor ella lo sintiera, pero sabiendo que esos ojos negros se encontraban viéndola fijamente, estaba fallando en su palabra.

—Lo siento mucho bebé. — susurro lentamente la pelirosa agarrando la parte de cortada de su cabello. — son cosas de grande.

—Llama al tío Naruto, él hará algo.—

—Luego, terminemos el pastel.—

Sakura se colocó una bandita en su labio inferior, para luego recoger el desastre de cabello rosa que había en el suelo. Sus ojos se cristalizaron, pero no lloró, en ese momento se sintió de hierro. Todo lo hacía bajo la atenta, y silenciosa mirada de Sarada que no estaba para nada contenta con lo ocurrido.

 _¿Quién demonios le podría haber hecho eso a su madre? ¿Por qué lo hizo? Sí su padre estuviera aquí eso no hubiera pasado. No quería agobiarla en preguntas, porque conocía a su madre y todas sus expresiones, a sus casi seis años de edad, podía descifrar el comportamiento de su joven madre..._

 _Y..._

 _Ella estaba realmente dolida. Esos ojos, la forma en la que caen las cejas, la línea dura en sus labios. Eso era. Tristeza y dolor. Sintió como el calor se extendió por todo su pequeño cuerpo, y tensó la mandíbula y sus apretó sus manos tan fuerte qué sus nudillos se volvieron pálidos._

 _«—¿Dónde estás papá?» «—¿Por qué dejaste a mamá sola?» «—¿Por qué no estás?_

Con todos esos pensamiento la pelinegra vio a su madre toda la noche adornar el pastel, no emitió ninguna palabra, sólo un "Gracias mami" cuando Sakura terminó de hacerlo. Subió a su habitación con el mismo silencio de hace rato. Todo su cuerpo vibraba de molestia.

«¿Por qué hicieron eso?» «Mi mamá no se me merece esto»

En su habitación unas lágrimas solitarias se escaparon de sus ojos. «¿Por qué no estaba?» «Lo odio»

«Les odio» «Te odio papá por no estar aquí »

Sakura entró a la habitación de Sarada y ella ya se encontraba dormida. Le acarició el cabello y las mejillas sonrojadas. Estuvo llorado.

El nudo se atoró en su garganta. Sus problemas estaban alcanzando a su pequeño retoño. Se recostó con ella y la abrazó fuertemente.

—Perdonáme, Sarada. — susurró para luego cerrar los ojos y entregarse a los brazos de morfeo.

.

.

.

 **.**

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente acostumbrándose a la luz, demonios alguien dejó las cortinas abiertas. « _Maldito Itachi.»_

—Estuve esperándote ayer en el aeropuerto. Madara llegó tarde.— anunció su hermano mayor.

—Estaba ocupado firmando los documentos de movimiento de tierra, para agilizar el proceso. — respondió como si esa fuera su excusa.

—Bien. ¿Cómo estás? Sasuke. —preguntó el pelinegro mayor. Sasuke sólo hizo un movimiento de hombros. Ni bien ni mal. Neutral sería la palabra correcta. —un placer hablar contigo.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado —Hoy me reuniré con Naruto.

—Que bien. Voy a la oficina de Madara.

—hmp. Después que vea a Naruto parto para Europa.

—Sasuke hablamos de eso. Tienes una vida que dirigir aquí, tu simplemente no puedes hacer tu vida a un lado y estar como una máquina de trabajo. Tu vida es importante.

—La empresa es mi vida. Además, no quiero estar aquí, Itachi. —

—Ya han pasado seis años de ella, tú no la fuiste a buscar. Ahora no te estés quejando.—regañó el mayor. El moreno menor frunció el ceño molesto. Lo que menos quería, era hablar de la pelirosa.—Resuelve tus asuntos aquí.

—No es tu problema, Itachi.—

—Si, si, si como digas. Ahora te arrepientes de lo que ocurrió.

—¿Que demonios crees? Ella se fue de aquí. No está. Deja de molestar. — su ronca voz hizo eco en toda la estancia.

La espina estaba ahí todavía. Latente e hiriente. Le molestaba el hecho de que su hermano dijera todas esas cosas de mierda, claro que él la buscó pero la tierra misma se la había tragado. Y de repente sus amigos tampoco sabían donde ella estaba. _Malditos embusteros._

Salió como alma que lleva el diablo de ahí, y el saco de boxeo fue el calmante de toda esa frustración que tenía cargada encima. ¿Cómo se atrevía su hermano a decir que no la buscó? La buscó por todos lados, pero su búsqueda fue inútil, porque no la halló. Y aunque le doliera admitir su hermano tenía razón en una parte, cuando tuvo la oportunidad de ir por ella e impedir el dolor que ha sentido, la perdió. Y ya han pasado seis años y medio de eso.

Seguro ella debe tener a alguien que la haga sonreír, que la proteja y la haga feliz.

Dio tres golpes al saco.

 _Que le lleve el desayuno a la cama. Que le obsequie flores. Que le haga el amor a cada mañana._

Diez golpes combinados al saco.

 _Le diera niños. Segura ella ahora está jugando con sus tres hijos._

Y le dio tantos golpes al saco que sus costillas le dolieron. Maldicion. ¿Por qué aún ella lo descontrolaba? Mierda, mierda y mierda.

.

.

Entró a la estancia y no había nadie. Lo supuso. Madara se ausentó en la tarde de ayer y en la mañana de hoy. Dónde demonios estaría metido, no lo sabía. Y Necesitaba la carpeta de expedientes de gastos con demasiada urgencia.

Encontró el interruptor y prendió la luz. Una vez que estuvo con claridad hizo un recorrido buscando en los estantes, pero su objetivo se desenfocó cuando su mirada se posicionó encima de una fotografía, dio cuatro pasos hasta llegar a ella.

Cuando la vio, sus ojos se abrieron como plato. Esa de ahí era Sakura con una niña no mayor de cuatro años en sus brazos.

¿Qué hacía Madara con...

Sumó uno más uno son dos. Él estuvo detrás de todo esto siempre. _Desgraciado._ Necesitaba asegurarse el origen de la fotografía por el bien de su pequeño hermano Sasuke.

.

.

—¿Sakura-chan?— preguntó muy preocupado.

—Fue a la casa.— susurró, Naruto abrió los ojos de par a par.

—Ese maldito viejo decrépito. — Naruto rápidamente tomó su teléfono.

—¿Qué haces?—preguntó alarmada.

—Dándole fin a esto. — alzó el móvil —Tsk. No contesta. Maldicion.

—No hagas nada de lo que yo me pueda arrepentir.— susurró otra vez.

—Sakura-chan pero...

—Madara no tiene escrúpulos ni piedad. — dijo— Naruto no deseo irme, pero por el bien de Sarada...

—Sakura-chan... —

—Hazme desaparecer. Cambiaré de casa. Y ese hombre no podrá llegar a Sarada.

—Sakura-chan no puedo dejarte hacer eso —

—Si puedes. No quiero que Sarada sufra por todo esto. Ayer lo supo todo, y me vio. No puedo mentir para siempre. — sus lágrimas salieron. —Todo lo que me preocupa es Sarada.

—Dile a Sasuke la verdad.— inmediatamente negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo. Y tú tampoco puedes. — susurró. —Madara no descansará hasta que... Su odio hacia mi es... Inimaginable.

Sus lágrimas, sus palabras. Su amiga estaba en una mala encrucijada con el destino. Sólo si Sasuke supiera, maldita promesa que hizo. Aunque el problema en sí es Madara Uchiha. Dueño del noventa por ciento de Japón. Desde antes había decidido separar a los dos, y lo logró. Separó a Sasuke de su amada pelirosa y a él de su más grande amigo. Quería a Sasuke convertido en una máquina empresaria, pues claro, sabía el máximo potencial de Sasuke. _Maldito bastardo_ lastimar a Sakura y amenazar a su hija, era lo último de lo último.

—Insisto. Sasuke puede detenerlo. Incluso Itachi.— dio esperanza. Sakura negó con la cabeza, por supuesto que la entiende, su hija era para ella lo más importante y el miedo ya tomó la decisión.

—Haré lo que me pidas. ¿Qué piensas?—

—Jurame que si en algún momento te encuentras con Sasuke no dirás el nombre de Sarada, ni el mío. Juras que no le dirás a Sasuke ni una palabra de nosotras. Ni a él, ni a Itachi.—

—Yo...

—Naruto, perdón pero... Por favor juramelo.—

—Lo juro. Lo juro con mi vida.— Ya no había marcha atrás. Las cosas habrían sido mejores hace un tiempo, realmente Madara es un hombre cruel. Buscarla y hacerle tanto daño hasta el grado de que deseara desaparecer. Es imperdonable. Era imperdonable ver a su amiga en ese estado, por culpa de Madara Uchiha.

—Borra los registros. Borra todo de mi y el ingreso de Sarada a la escuela, estoy segura, que está en el sistema.

—Sakura lo que me pides es...—

—Lo sé, es difícil. Y te pido perdón por esto. Pero no deseo irme, porque Sarada le gusta estar aquí, le gusta su escuela y sus compañeros... No puedo hacerle algo así a ella.

—Intentaré hacer lo imposible, por el bien de ambas.

— Por favor. Lo lamento.

—Dejalo ya. No tienes porque pedir perdón Sakura-chan... Otros, cuando llegue la hora, pagarán el alto costo de herir a personas inocentes.

.

.

.

El tiempo pasaba e Itachi no conseguía nada. Estaba en el mismo lugar en donde comenzó, tenía sólo una fotografía de una mujer que según no existía, y una niña que no tiene registro alguno de nacimiento. Era verdad lo que decía Sasuke, la tierra se la había tragado. Entonces... ¿Cómo Madara sabía de ella?

.

.

Frustración. Empezó a notarse cuando habían pasado al rededor de cuatro años y nada que conseguía información de alguna mujer llamada Sakura Haruno hasta que...

.

.

—¿Cómo está Alemania? — preguntó. No hubo forma alguna de hacer que Sasuke se quedara en Japón. No le pudo enseñar la fotografía de Sakura con su posiblemente hija, porque Madara hizo muy bien su trabajo de hacer que Sasuke sólo tuviera su atención en la empresa y en los asuntos de la empresa, que se olvidó de él mismo y su felicidad.

—Bien. Ya domino perfectamente el Alemán. —

Itachi sonrió. Ya lo imaginaba con la sonrisa de medio lado arrogante.

—Si, ya tienes cuatro años por allá. ¿Cuándo regresas?

—No lo sé.

—Sasuke...

—Estoy bien aquí. —

—Y si te dijera que Sakura todo este tiempo estuvo aquí en Tokio... ¿Cambiarias de parecer?

.

.

* * *

 **¿Y bien?**

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Vale la pena el review? Házmelo saber.**

 **Madara es muy malito. Pero tiene su corazón. Ya verán...**

 **Y Sasuke siempre de terco.**

 **E Itachi el salvador.**

 **Y Naruto el comprensible. Es lo máximo.**

 **Hehe me despido. Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **PD: REVIEW REVIW heheh**

 **Ahh! Otra cosa, no voy a dejar el otro fic, está parcialmente en proceso de edición. Sólo he cambiado unas pequeñas cosas.**

 **Ahora si.. Me voy.**

 **Sayo. Loveedh**


	3. Capítulo 2: Reencuentros

**Gracias por comentar: Absurda18, Wittzy92, Guest, Roxas.**

 **Que bellos 3**

 **Guest : Hola hola compa. Acá está la continuación. Espero te guste. **

**Roxas : Pronto se aclararán algunas dudas hehe, sí la amenazó. Te invito a seguir leyendo. (Dedito arriba)**

 **Wittzy92 : Hehe, podrás saberlo más adelante, por ahora disfruta del cap. 3 3**

 **Absurda18: Gracias por comentar, Madara es malo con Sakura :c, pronto tendrá su merecido, lo prometo. hehe Continua leyendo n-n**

 **SIIIIIIIIIIIIN MÁS! El capítulo number tiuw ya está listo n_n**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Reencuentros**

 **.**

Estuvo bajo la sombra de un árbol sola mientras comía su almuerzo. Siempre le había gustado comer sola, sin escándalos ni gente parloteando por aquí y por allá.

—¡Hey Sarada, feliz cumpleaños!—gritó un rubio lanzándose a su lado.

—Hmp.— abrió sus ojos para verlo indiferente. —¿Qué quieres?

—Eh, sólo te felicitaba. —hizo un puchero. Le extendió una pequeña cajita— Va por parte de mamá y Hima-chan.

—Gracias.—lo tomó en sus manos.

—¡Venga dame de tu almuerzo, la tía Sakura cocina muy bien!— antes que pudiera decir otra cosa Sarada le dio un gran zape en la coronilla de la cabeza.—ouch.

—¡Oeeeeee Sarada, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!— Su amiga la escándalosa se tiró encima de ella.

—Me estas asfixiando, Chou —

—Lo siento. Es que doce años no se cumplen todos los días.

Sarada se rascó la nuca. Ya su tranquilidad se había roto, y más, cuando vio a tres personas más acercarse y felicitarla, claro, con mucha más prudencia que los primero dos.

—Celebración por partida doble. El cumpleaños de Sarada y la graduación, por fin saldremos de aquí... —dijo la morena.

—hmp—

.

.

Cuando se reunió con el director, éste le dio una lista de todos los que iba a presentar. Él como invitado de honor iba a entregar los reconocimientos a los mejores alumnos y entregar los diplomas.

—Es un placer tener a un antiguo estudiante, con la trayectoria que tienes, Itachi-san, anunciando la ceremonia.

—El placer es mío, Kakashi-sempai.— dijo sonriendo.

—Me enteré hace poco que Sasuke estaba de regreso de Alemania.— sonrió.—Otro alumno brillante con una trayectoria parecida a la tuya.

Ambos estuvieron charlando un rato más. Itachi ojeó el listado, el primer nombre de la lista llamó un poco su atención _Haruno Sarada_ , obtuvo el promedio más alto de su clase. Sorprendente. Le recordó a él mismo y a su hermano después que él se graduara.

— _Haruno Sarada.—_ pronunció después que había salido. Pasó por un lado del jardín, habían muchos jóvenes reunidos en un círculo grande frente a él.

—¡Guao, Sarada tuviste la nota más alta del examen final!—exclamó a los cuatro vientos.

—Sí. Y también obtuvo el promedio más alto. Era de esperarse— ésta vez fue un rubio de ojos azules quién habló.

—Boruto está celoso— dijo alguien más riendo.

Itachi sonrió. Notó que del grupo salieron dos, el rubio de ojos azules que asumió que se llamaba Boruto y una pelinegra de lentes.

—Sarada.— llamó el rubio.

Así que ella era _Sarada Haruno,_ la niña con el mejor promedio de la escuela. _Haruno._ La observó fijamente y le recordó a alguien, esos brazos metidos en los bolsillos. La cara de indiferencia. Esos rasgos se le hacían muy conocidos.

—La tía Sakura estará orgullosa de ti.— dijo el rubio a Sarada, y ella finalmente sonrió.

El cerebro de Itachi hizo un corto circuito.

¿Había escuchado bien? Ya va, había una relación cercana entre ambos niños. La pelinegra era de apellido Haruno y al parecer su madre se llamaba Sakura. Su cerebro dio un click, pues, existía una pequeña casi diminuta probabilidad que sean las personas que tiene años buscándolas.

Cuando estuvo a punto de seguirlos. Otros adolescentes llegaron tapándole el camino.

—¿Es usted Itachi Uchiha-sama? — todos en el pasillo voltearon a ver el lado donde se encontraba el Uchiha. Éste asintió.

Todos los presentes hicieron una referencia ante Itachi. Al parecer era muy famoso.

—¡Muchas gracias por estar en nuestra ceremonia de graduación Itachi-sama!

.

.

—Itachi Uchiha será que presente la ceremonia de nuestra graduación.— Anunció Chocho. — Es un empresario súper guapo.

—¿Uchiha?—Preguntó Sarada.

—Si, ese famoso apellido. Sólo quedan tres hombres descendientes de los poderosos Uchiha.—Respondió la morena.

—Vaya.—

—Se de mi padre que controlan todo, su compañía es benefactora de esta institución. Y muchas otras alrededor del país.

—Mi padre conoce a Sasuke Uchiha.— dijo el rubio incluyéndose en la conversación.

—¿En serio?— preguntó sorprendida la morena.

—Si, creo que son amigos.— dijo

—Él es el más joven, hermano de Itachi Uchiha. Y definitivamente es el más guapo de todos.— se le hicieron corazones los ojos. Sarada y Boruto giraron los ojos.

—Dicen que regresó de Alemania, hace poco— entró en la conversaciones Misaki.

Sarada sólo los observaba, intentando saber de donde más había escuchado ese nombre. _Sasuke Uchiha._ Se le hacía muy familiar. Tal vez en un libro, o quizás escuchar en los labios de su madre decir ese nombre o simplemente tal vez en otro lado. No estaba segura.

.

.

Su móvil sonó y lo contestó sonriendo al ver el nombre en la pantalla.

—Aló.—

—¡ _Tengo horas pegando grito como una imbécil frente a tu puerta! Sal de una rotunda vez quieres!._ — La voz chillona salió como huracán del móvil que hizo que apartara la oreja del aparato.

—Está bien, voy llegando. Había salido al supermercado— la pelirosa río nerviosa, escuchó el gruñir. —Voy subiendo la escaleras.

— _Usa el puto ascensor. —_ dijo para cortar.

—Hola gruñona. — río al verla parada frente a la puerta con un tic nervioso en la pierna.

—¿Dónde está mi ahijada favorita?—

—Obviamente en la escuela Karin— respondió la pelirosa. La pelirroja suspiró frunciendo el ceño.

—Le traje su regalo. —

Ambas pasaron al departamento y después de una ligera conversaciones de bienvenida, la pelirosa se colocó el delantal, tenía planeado hacer una un banquete en celebración del cumpleaños número doce de Sarada. El tiempo pasaba muy rápido.

—¿Y bien Sakura?— preguntó la pelirroja. Abriendo la nevera y sacando una manzana.

—¿Y bien, qué? —

—No te hagas. Sarada tiene ya doce años. Necesita a su padre.—

—No comiences...

—No seas terca Sakura. Ya Sasuke tiene control de las empresas, y Madara ya no está en el país.—

—No confió en él. Tiene medio mundo comprado.

—Sakura ya te hubiese encontrado si él quisiese. No estoy diciéndote que estés junto a Sasuke otra vez, lo que te estoy diciendo es que: Sarada tiene derecho a saber que su padre en un hombre multimillonario que no tiene ni idea que hace doce años dejó embarazada a una mujer que lo amó o lo ama con locura por culpa de la codicia y malicia de su tío.

Sakura se quedó observándola en silencio, tenía razón. Sarada tenía todo el derecho del mundo de saber quien era su padre y no sólo tener la idea que está trabajando para luego venir a casa. Pero tampoco compartía la idea, Madara infundió en ella el miedo, y si algo le ocurriera a su hija por el simple hecho de intentar contactarlo, moriría. Pues no quería que algo malo le sucediese a Sarada, pensó en ese momento en el pasado, y realmente las cosas no irían bien, la terrible herida que hizo Madara aún seguía.

Tampoco era que le diría a Sasuke, hola, Sasuke tienes una hija aquí que tiene doce años y necesita de ti, la cuestión que pintaba no era tan sencilla, es decir, en todo éste tiempo le ocultó a Sasuke la verdad, y aunque quisiera regresar el tiempo hasta el momento en el que lo dejó ahí, en ese restaurante costoso, ocultándole que en ese entonces ella tenía tres meses de embarazo, lo cierto era que ya no lo podía regresar, pues lo hecho está hecho y no había forma alguna de borrar el pasado.

Además, ¿Y si Sasuke ya tenía familia? Y si... ¿Ya tuviera esposa e hijos preciosos que alegraran su día a día? Y Ella estaba aquí haciéndose falsas esperanzas. Un momento... ¿Si Sasuke supiera de Sarada, que iba a hacer? ¿Cómo iba a actuar? No es que esperaba reconciliarse con él... Fue ella quien dio por terminada su relación con el pelinegro.

Pero ella...

¿Lo amaba aún?

 _No_ respondió su mente.

 _Tal vez_ respondió su corazón

 _No lo amo._ Dijo finalmente Sakura internamente, sintiéndose aliviada por eso.

.

.

—Necesito cierta información, Kakashi-sempai — anunció viendo fijamente el único ojo visible del peliplateado.

—¿Qué clase de información?— torció la ceja.

—Información personal de una estudiante.—

—Lo siento, pero tenemos una estricta política de...—

—Esa estudiante es Haruno Sarada. Y es mi sobrina. Necesito saber su dirección.— fue tan directo que le sorprendió a Kakashi esa información, aunque no la dudó. Conocía a la madre de Sarada, pues fue su alumna también, Sakura Haruno. Recordó que cuándo jóvenes, ella estaba profundamente enamorada del más joven de los Uchiha.

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _Estaba delante del escritorio del director leyendo unos largos reportes cuándo sonó la puerta interrumpiendo su labor._

 _—Disculpe la interrupción, Kakashi-sempai, Sarutobi-sama—_

 _—¿Que sucede?—_

 _—Una pelea— ambos hombres fruncieron el ceño._

 _—Haz pasar a los causantes por favor, Shizune —_

 _Ella obedeció y segundos más tarde cuatro alumnos entraron a la oficina, unos detrás del otro. Los primeros tres no le sorprendieron, ya era costumbre, el que le llamó la atención fue el último que entró. ¿Qué habría sucedido para que el indiferente y calmado Sasuke Uchiha estuviera en esa oficina?_

 _._

 _._

 _—Me entraré si no cumplen con sus asignaciones. Pueden retirarse. Ya les advertí, Ryo, Kazumi, Idate._

 _Quedó sólo el pelinegro de brazos cruzando viendo a un lado con el ceño fruncido_

 _—Sasuke.—llamó el sensei.—Es muy extraño encontrarte en ésta posición, ¿Que fue exactamente lo que sucedió?_

 _—Seguirán molestándola.—fue lo que respondió ignorando la pregunta de su sensei._

 _—¿A quién? —_

 _El pelinegro bufó. ¿Acaso no lo sabían ya? Par de tontos o era que se hacían._

 _._

 _._

 _Cuando salió de la oficina, seguido de los dos adultos tontos -que hicieron que Sasuke contara lo sucedido en el día y el porqué de su participación en la riña- una pequeña pelirosa lo esperaba en la salida, sentada a un lado de la puerta como si esperara para entrar, al verlo, se levantó rápidamente y fue hacia él._

 _—Lo siento mucho, Sasuke-kun. Todo ha sido mi culpa—_

 _Sasuke la observó, sí, ella estaba bien, y luego de eso pasó de largo sin decir palabra alguna. La pelirosa inmediatamente entristeció y agachó su cabeza._

 _—Vamos Sakura, no te desanimes— dijo el Sensei Kakashi posando una mano en el hombro a la chica._

 _—Está molesto conmigo, se ha metido en problemas por mi... Y y-yo...—_

 _—Sí es así, entonces debes ser muy importante para él—_

 _—¿e-eh?—Sakura se sorprendió por las palabras de su sensei._

 _¿Acaso Sasuke…._

.

 ***End Flashback***

Recordó ese día claramente, Sasuke había golpeado a esos chicos por haberse burlado de Sakura, sonrió al recordarlo, el Uchiha no quería que nadie se enterara en ese momento, ¿Quién iba a decir que el corazón de hielo iba a ser derretido por la dulzura e intensidad de un verdadero sentimiento de amor?

Volvió a sonreír. —Si es en ese caso, la dirección es:...—

.

.

El timbre sonó y Karin fue a ver de quien se trataba.

—Seguro es Hinata— Gritó desde la cocina, Sakura.

—Hmm.—

Cuando la pelirroja abrió la puerta un grito de sorpresa se ahogó en su garganta. Tragó grueso. Ya no había nada más que hacer, y finalmente sonrió muy leve dándole paso al hombre que estaba delante de ella.

—Sakura te buscan.— al momento que Sakura salía de la cocina con una bandeja de galletas, la persona estaba a diez metros de ella. La bandeja se cayó de sus manos de la impresión.

—Por fin las encuentro, Sakura.—

—Itachi Uchiha.— susurró.

Supo en ese momento que el pelinegro lo sabía, esas miradas en los hermanos Uchiha las sabía interpretar, aquel pelinegro parado frente a ella sabía de Sarada, y después de pensarlo bien, no tenía ni idea de cómo debía sentirse, si debía sentirse preocupada o aliviada. Un momento... ¿Dónde estaba Sasuke? ¿Él lo sabría también?

Su cerebro se alarmó. Y se le erizó la piel del miedo. No era algo bueno.

—¿Q-qué haces aquí?—

—Te ocultaste bien de Madara. Pero ya no debes hacerlo más.

—Y-yo...

Karin fue en busca algo de té, tanto para el recién llegado pero principalmente para Sakura que estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

—¿Con que Sarada Haruno, no?— vio las fotografías en el mural. Era ella, la niña prodigio de la escuela en la que tenía que hacer la ceremonia.

—¿Cómo te has enterado?—Preguntó rápidamente.

—Haré la ceremonia de graduación y me dieron esta lista.— respondió. —Sarada salió con honores, como su padre.

Sakura apretó el delantal que no había tenido tiempo de quitarse. El orgullo brotó en ella, Sarada tuvo el mejor promedio, estuvo tan contenta en ese momento que no lo ocultó a los presentes. Pensó bien las cosas y si Itachi lo sabía, Sasuke pudiera también saberlo y por ende Madara, entonces el cuero cabelludo le empezó a picar.

—¿Lo sabe?— éste negó con la cabeza.

Se relajó ante la respuesta del pelinegro.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Itachi? — insistió con la pregunta.

Itachi la miró como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Y suspiró.

—Estuve durante años buscándolas. — hizo una pausa y sacó una fotografía de su bolsillo —Gracias a esto no me rendí. Madara la tenía hace seis años atrás.

—Hace seis años el fue a mi casa, y—tragó grueso tratando de no recordarlo con dolor.— Sarada estaba pequeña. Antes que Sarada cumpliera los seis años, un mes antes. Y...

—¿Es ese el motivo por el cuál no hay ningún registro de nacimiento de Sarada? Ni siquiera aparecía algo tuyo, y sabiendo que habías nacido aquí. Me pareció totalmente extraño.—

Sakura negó. —no hay registro de nacimiento de Sarada por que ella no nació aquí, Nació en Konoha. Algo lejos, realmente.

—¿Konoha? —Sakura afirmó con la cabeza.

—Me fui con mi abuelo a su pueblo natal antes que muriera. Y mi embarazo fue allá.

—Sasuke te buscó por todos lados y no te encontró. Estuvo mal todo éste tiempo...

—Itachi, de verdad no deseo...

—Tienes que saberlo. No debiste dejarlo Sakura.— recordó a su pequeño hermano en el pasado después de lo ocurrido con la pelirosa.

—No tenía opción. Madara no me dejó opción alguna.— susurró Sakura. —Lo lamento mucho. Ambos tienen derecho a conocerse, Sarada tiene derecho a conocer a su padre. No soy quién para detenerlo. — cortó Sakura. Lo que menos quería era que la juzgaran por eso, él no supo ni sabía que era lo que sentía Sakura. No tenía ni la más mínima idea.

—Hoy es el cumpleaños de Sarada.—intervino Karin sonriendo, algo bueno debía salir de eso.

—¿Y tú qué haces aquí?— preguntó Itachi fijamente a Karin con aires desconfiado.

—Es una historia bastante larga, no deseo contarla, sólo tienes que saber que sé del nacimiento de Sarada desde el principio.—

—Antes que Sasuke se fuera, estabas con él. —

—No malinterpretes las cosas, Itachi. Estaba con él por la firma de papeles, recuerdas... Naruto y mi tío Minato también se encontraban.—suspiró.— discutí con Naruto ese día, porque estaba por decirle a Sasuke la verdad. De verdad lucía terrible.

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste? Hubieras impedido que Sasuke se marchara.—

—Venga, no me corresponde eso a mi, Itachi, no es mi problema, aunque me doliera ver a los tres sufriendo.—dijo Karin frunciendo el ceño con un poco de amargura.—No estaba en mi decirle a Sasuke, Sakura es la única que debe hacerlo.

La pelirroja giró a ver a Sakura.

—Lo siento, haberle dicho a Sasuke en ese momento habría solucionado muchas cosas. Estúpido Naruto, por hacer esa promesa y arrastrarme con ella.

.

.

Sasuke bajó del auto directo al gran edificio que tenía el apellido suyo arriba. Tenía una reunión con el consejo y estaría en representación de Madara e Itachi. Su mirada gélida pasó por las asistentes que se pararon al frente para decirle detalles de la reunión y prosiguió.

Al entrar a la oficina todos se pudieron de pie.

—Joven Uchiha, bienvenido.—Dijo uno. Sasuke asintió y luego se escucharon uno tras otro en fila india. El pelinegro no prestó atención, ese día en particular estaba irritado y no sabía porqué... Corrección, el motivo lo sabía a la perfección, tuvo un sueño molesto, causa de su irritación en el momento.

Cuando la reunión estaba por concluir su móvil sonó.

—¿Que quieres Itachi?— preguntó

—¡guao, relajate hermano!— exclamó riendo.

—Si no te conociera, dijera que estás como muy contento hoy. ¿A que se debe? —

—Hoy es un día grandioso, hermano. Y lo será para ti también. —Volvió a reír. —Vamos, te espero en este sitio: ... No vayas a faltar.

Sasuke memorizó el lugar, estaba extrañado. Itachi estaba de un muy peculiar buen humor, acaso iba a tener un hijo, rió secamente. Konan ya era hora. Sasuke a sus treinta años sólo pensaba en la empresa, recordó a la pelirosa, sabía de sobras que no la había superado. Todos estos años y aún sigue en su memoria, todo lo que vivió con ella, desde las fugadas de clase hasta haber comprado en el supermercado. Recordaba la pelirosa cuando le tarareaba una canción cuando no podía dormir. Cuando decidieron vivir juntos... Ciertamente recordaba todo.

Pero un día, ella simplemente le dijo que se iría. Se le pasó muchas cosas por la mente, ella nunca explicó el motivo ni nada. Simplemente se fue. El estuvo buscándola debajo de las piedras y no supo de ella.

Rogó a Naruto que le dijera dónde estaba y él mismo juró que no lo sabía. Todos desconocían el paradero de la pelirosa. Frunció el ceño con molestia. Sentía un vacío en el corazón. _Mierda._

Se giró sobre la silla, y fijó su vista en la enorme ventana y en la vista que le daba de la ciudad para luego cerrar los ojos y descansar un poco. Supuso que todo el personal ya había salido completamente de la sala de conferencias.

* **Flashback***

 _Un gran relámpago hizo que saltara del susto, no había lloviendo desde hace siglos y justamente esa noche decidió llover a mares con rayos y relámpagos demás._

 _—Nee, Sasuke-kun levántate.—_

 _—Mmm—_

 _—Los rayos están...—_

 _Otro cayó._

 _Y ella se abalanzó contra el pelinegro abrazándolo con una fuerza sobrehumana diría Sasuke._

 _—Está bien— musitó con calma para devolverle el abrazo más cálido y así suavizara el mortal abrazo de ella._

 _—Me aterran. Y no tenemos electricidad. — su voz sonaba preocupada._

 _—Cálmate, no te sucederá nada.—_

 _—¿Tú me vas a proteger, Sasuke-kun? —_

 _—Aa.—_

 _La chica río. Y Sasuke sonrió._

 _—Te amo, Sasuke-kun._

 _—Y yo a ti, Sakura._

 _Le dio un beso en la frente. Y Sakura se acurrucó en su pecho._

 _—Mi abuelo va a matarte cuando se entere que estás aquí en mi habitación.—Rió nerviosa._

 _—Acepto el riesgo. —_

 _—¿Sasuke-kun?— preguntó con aires nerviosa y algo sonrosada, agradeció que no había electricidad, así Sasuke no la viera._

 _—¿hmm?_

 _—Q-quiero estar contigo. —Soltó tímidamente delante de él mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios, Sasuke correspondió sin decir ninguna palabra. Sus manos bajaron hasta su cintura y la atrajo más a ese tan ansiado beso, subiendo de intensidad y frecuencia. Un ligero choque de lenguas hizo que el cuerpo de la pelirosa se erizara._

 _Sasuke bajó sus besos al cuello de la pelirosa y ésta gimió suavemente por el contacto de los labios de Sasuke en su cuerpo._

 _La puerta hizo un seco sonido que obligó a que ambos se separaran un poco._

 _—¿Estás bien pequeña Sakura? Los rayos están un poco agresivos — soltó con voz preocupada su abuelo._

 _—E- estoy bien a-abuelo, estoy por dormirme ya— respondió rápidamente._

 _—¿Segura?_

 _—¡Yep!— dijo. El abuelo volvió a su habitación después de decir "Buenas noches, pequeña"_

 _En la habitación los dos cómplices sonrieron a diferencia de Sakura, que río bajito._

 _—Te abuelo se preocupa por ti.— dijo Sasuke. La pelirosa asintió._

 _—Si, él es muy bueno conmigo. Desde que mamá murió él se ha hecho responsable de mi.— suspiró —Es por eso que trabajo medio turno en el restaurante. Debo ayudar en los gastos._

 _._

 _Con sus dedos delineó el contorno de sus labios para darle un beso que hizo que Sakura cerrara los ojos._

 _—Vales mucho, Sakura. —susurró._

 _Sasuke la vio fijamente, si, estaba enamorado de esa pequeña pelirosa, asustadiza por los rayos, que trabaja de medio turno en un restaurante, que ayuda a su abuelo en los gastos y aún así, tiene notas excelentes en la escuela para así obtener la beca estudiantil. Conocía a Sakura. Estudiaban juntos. Su padre nunca estuvo y su madre murió hace dos años atrás por una enfermedad. No tenía a nadie más que su abuelo. Toda su otra familia desapareció._

 _No estaba diferente a su historia, pensó en ese momento. El perdió a sus padres cuando era un niño, en un accidente automovilístico. Desde entonces estuvo con su hermano y su tío, a diferencia de ella, él tuvo todo en bendeja de oro, no de plata ni mármol, oro. Su familia era muy adinerada. Sus padres le dejaron una inmensa fortuna y varias empresas que dirigir. Él lo tenía todo, pero viendo a la pelirosa, le hacía dudar de todo lo que tenía._

 _Quería a la pelirosa. Mucho he de admitir. No le importó en ese momento el hecho de tener sólo quince años. Él desde hace un tiempo bastante largo sabía que era lo que quería, no era un simple crío que no sabía que quería y se la pasaba perdiendo el tiempo, él no era así._

 _—Sakura— llamó él._

 _—Sé lo que piensas.— anunció la pelirosa.— te conozco, Sasuke-kun._

 _Antes que pudiera decir otra cosa volvió a besarla._

 _Voy a darte todo lo que necesites. Susurró Sakura entre el beso. Eso era. Exactamente eso._

 _Sakura nació para él._

 ***End Flashback***

 **.**

 **.**

 _Mierda._ Se levantó rápidamente y vio la hora de su imponente reloj de marca. _Mierda._ Se había quedado dormido en esa silla, con esos recuerdos del pasado. Se estiró y sus huesos sonaron. _Mierda._ Que incómodo dormir en esa silla a pesar que debió costarle a la empresa unos buenos dólares.

Al instante su teléfono vibró y lo contestó.

—Vas tarde.— regañó el pelinegro mayor.

—Me quedé dormido. Ya voy para allá. ¿Cuál era la dirección?

—Escuela Central de Tokio.—

Sasuke frunció el ceño. ¿Ese era el lugar?

—¿Qué demonios harás allá?

—Ototo eres un baka. Mueve ese trasero, quiero que conozcas a alguien.—

—Repito. Estas extrañamente alegre. Da igual. En unos minutos estoy allá, aniki.—

Ambos sonrieron cuando cortaron.

.

.

La puerta sonó y de ella salió un rubio torpe de ojos azules con una hermosa peloazulado de ojos perla en compañía de una pequeña niña.

—¡Hola, por aquí!—

—Hola Hinata, ¿Cómo estás?— preguntó Sakura sonriendo cuando estuvo cerca de ella.—Hola bebé.

—¡Hola tía Sakura!— la pequeña abrazó a Sakura fuertemente mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.— ¿Dónde está Sala-chan?

—Está en la escuela. Boruto está también allá.

—Algo sucede aquí... — soltó de repente Naruto.

—Pues que más, cabeza de chorlito. Itachi vino hoy y sabe de la existencia de Sarada.— intervino Karin.

—¡¿NANI?!—

—Lo que oyes.— soltó.— ¿Por qué te sorprendes? Tarde o temprano iba a saberse.

—¿Sasuke?—

—No lo sabe aún. —

Todos tenían esperanzas. Sakura se relajó, debían conocerse. No le podía negar a nadie que estaba hecho un manojo de nervios ya que por más que sea, Sasuke tenía aún ese efecto extraño en ella. Negó con la cabeza casi cuando el nombre Sasuke pasó por su mente... Aquí el tema era Sarada con Sasuke, y sólo era eso. Ella sólo iba a estar para apoyar a su hija y sólo eso. Después de todo sentía que...

Al diablo. No lo había visto en siglos y cuándo lo vio en una fotografía hace poco, le pareció el hombre más perfectamente creado de la faz de la tierra, no ya va... ¿Cuándo fue el momento que dejó de pensar con la cabeza y decir tonterías? Negó con la cabeza nuevamente.

—Sakura la tierra te está llamando, regresa.—Soltó Karin rodando los ojos divertida. Si que iba a divertirse ahora. —Tenemos que ir por la ceremonia de los chicos.

—Ya es hora de irnos.—

.

.

La ceremonia daría lugar en una hora. Los preparativos estaban listos y los alumnos todos estratégicamente situados por orden alfabético.

—¡Ya será hora! ¡Muero por mis bocadillos!— exclamó la morena, Sarada que estaba en la cuarta fila la escuchó.—Itachi-sama es demasiado guapo.

Se escucharon unos murmullos. Y se llamó por el micrófono a Sarada. Se le hizo extraño ya que la ceremonia no había comenzado. Luego de unos segundos. La nombrada se levantó y obedeció.

Cuándo estuvo caminando pensó en su padre. ¿Dónde rayos estaba? Al mismo segundo desechó todo pensamiento de él. No estaba y ya. Desde hace ya bastante tiempo que dejó de esperarlo. Con su madre sobraba y bastaba. Frunció el ceño, comenzaba a molestarse.

—Sarada.—llamó un pelinegro, que ella supo reconocer.

—Itachi-sama— dio una leve reverencia.

—Yo te mandé a llamar.— sonrió. Sarada lo vio expectante. —Quiero que conozcas a mi hermano.

En la oficina del director Kakashi, estaba él mismo, la asistente Shizune, y un hombre de espaldas a ella sentado con la pierna cruzada.

—Sarada— Sonrió el director con su único ojo visible. Todo era por una buena causa, pensó el peliplateado, viéndola bien, era la copia exacta. ¡Vaya, tenían otro descendiente Uchiha! —Estamos muy orgullosos de ti.

La pelinegra ya se imaginaba esto, dio una reverencia aceptando completamente los comentarios. Su madre la había enseñado muy buenos modales.

—Personalmente estoy orgulloso de tus logros—comenzó Itachi con una sonrisa—Me recuerdas mucho a mi. Me he enterado que tú, estás de cumpleaños.

El pelinegro mayor le obsequió un regalo. Una cajita con un pequeño lazo color rojo. Dudó en aceptarlo, no era porque desconfiaba en el contenido del objeto, si no más bien el hecho de que alguien desconocido, muy famoso le regalara algo, y tuviera ese gran detalle de darle un presente.

Itachi no pudo creer que tanto esa niña se parecía a Sasuke. Tanto físicamente como su comportamiento, que era demasiado serio y maduro para su edad. —Vamos, tomalo. Él es mi hermano. — vio que otro pelinegro se dirigió hasta ella.

—Gracias.

—Sasuke Uchiha —anunció, Sarada tuvo un leve respingón. ¿Todos los Uchihas eran así? ¡Vaya!

—Mucho gusto, señor Sasuke.— volvió hacer una reverencia.

—Felicitaciones, tus padres deben estar orgullosos de ti— dijo Sasuke.

—Mi madre lo está. — respondió. No le gustaba mucho globalizarlo... Pues, su padre no estaba.

—¿Y tu padre?—preguntó casi por educación.

—No estuvo.— Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—Que pen...—

—La ceremonia está por comenzar, lo mejor será ir a mi lugar, gracias. —cortó por educación y salió inmediatamente de la estancia.

Era una pena. Antes que pudiera decir algo su hermano lo miró con algo movido en sus ojos. ¿Que mierda le sucedía a Itachi?

.

.

—¡Sarada!— volteo a ver. Era Sasuke Uchiha. —disculpa. Fue imprudente de mi parte haber...

—Está bien, señor Sasuke.

—Llámame, Sasuke.— dijo. Quiso decir que estaría en toda la ceremonia y en la fiesta, pero no le salió, se había sentido culpable un poco, después de todo esa niña sólo era eso, una niña. Lo recordó su pasado, a diferencia de esa pequeña, sus padres había muerto cuando él era apenas un niño. Viéndola bien, tenía cierto aire a alguien que conocía ya.

—Gracias. —dijo la pelinegra.—Mi madre debe estar esperándome. —

—Espero verla, y felicitarla por tu éxito.—Respondió Sasuke, él hizo ahora una leve reverencia ante Sarada y volvió a la oficina del director Kakashi.

—Sarada, nuestros padres ya llegaron, la tía Sakura está preguntando por ti.—Dijo el rubio parándose al lado. Sarada observó el regalo y no dudó en abrirlo, dentro de él había un pequeño broche, con una muy peculiar forma, un pequeño abanico rojo y blanco. Era muy bello.

—¿Y eso?—

—Un regalo.—cortó. Boruto subió los hombros restándole importancia.

—La ceremonia está por comenzar—dijo. Sarada pensó que los Uchiha's eran muy educados. Sasuke Uchiha, era bastante serio, pero muy amable. Pensó en su madre. ¿Qué tal si conocía a Sasuke? O a Itachi?

 _No, no, no_ negó con la cabeza.— _Sasuke estaría perfecto para mamá. Itachi es muy mayor._ Sonrió. Ella necesitaba un hombre como él y vaya que haría que se conocieran. Sonrió para sus adentro.

—Estás en la luna, Sarada.—

—Acabo de conocer a los hermanos Uchiha. Antes estuve leyendo unos artículos de ello. —respondió—Son imponentes realmente.

—Si, Sasuke Uchiha estuvo reunido con mi padre.—

—Son importantes. El tío Naruto se volvió el alcalde, lo hace más importante y lo hace también conocedor de mucha gente influyente en el país.

—Si—

—Quiero hacer que mamá conozca a Sasuke-sama. —

—¿Para?

Sarada puso los ojos en en blanco.

—Deseo que mamá esté con alguien y olvide de una vez por todas al hombre que me engendró. También sé que con ayuda de él descubriré a una persona.

—¿Y ese alguien es Sasuke Uchiha? — la chica asintió con la cabeza. Estaba muy segura. —¿Que quieres descubrir?

—El hombre que le hizo daño a mamá, ese día. —

Boruto no dijo nada. Aunque sabía la historia, no dijo nada. Si eso le hubiese sucedido a su madre, hubiera movido medio mundo para conseguir a ese malvado hombre y hacerle pagar por lo que hizo. Y sólo por eso la entendió y estuvo de acuerdo en el plan.

Ambos fueron al lugar de la ceremonia pues, estaban esperándolos.

.

.

La ceremonia comenzó y los alumnos subieron uno a uno a medida que los nombraban por orden alfabético, todos estuvieron sus medallas. Luego Itachi quien estaba en ese momento al micrófono, a su lado Kakashi Hatake y Shizune, llamó a los alumnos con mejor promedio, desde el menor del top, hasta el más alto.

—Ahora, me da un enorme placer presentar al siguiente alumno, con una asistencia perfecta tanto en horarios clásicos como actividades extracurriculares—Sonrió— Con un promedio total de cien puntos, darle un fuerte aplauso al alumno más brillante del curso.

—Sarada Haruno.— dijo y la pelinegra fue ahogada, literalmente, de aplausos al subir al escenario.

Por su parte, Sakura contuvo las lágrimas y una gran sonrisa adornó su rostro, ver a Sarada ahí, parada, delante de todos, con esos logros, se le infló el corazón de pura alegría y orgullo. Le hubiera gustado ver también a su lado a Sasuke, pues él como su padre estuviera igual de orgulloso que ella. Ambos se abrazarían y dirían que la habían criado de la mejor manera... Pero su historia era distinta. Observó a Naruto y él supo lo que pensaba al instante.

Por otra parte, el pelinegro que aunque se encontraba lejos de la ceremonia la veía perfectamente, aunque sólo a los estudiantes. Vio a Sarada subir al escenario y algo en su pecho se movió. ¿Que era? No tenía ni la más mínima idea. Al instante que escuchó completo el nombre de la pequeña pelinegra sintió bastante intriga.

—Sarada _Haruno—_ río en seco, el destino era una mierda. Llevó una copa de champán a los labios sonriendo con sarcasmo. ¡Vamos Sasuke! Ni que fuera ella el único ser con ese apellido. Bufó y sus ojos se pasaron en Sarada y la recorrió con suma dedicación, buscando un indicio de algo que según él, la delatara. Algo llamó inmediatamente su atención, el broche que tenía en su uniforme, era nada más y nada menos que el símbolo de su familia, el gran y prestigioso Clan Uchiha. Ese broche era de su pertenencia.

— _Con que era para ella, eh Itachi.—_ pensó.— _Ladrón, aniki._

Guardaba en su memoria como sus padres orgullosamente le habían entregado ese broche _familiar_ el día de cumpleaños número siete y el último en pasarlo con ellos. Suprimió el dolor y dio paso a otro sentimiento lleno de positivismo. Raro en él, ya que la mayoría del tiempo era puro negatividades.

Y aún así, se dio cuenta de algo...

No había estudiado las sonrisas, y las palabras bien de Itachi hasta que su hermano tomó el hombre de Sarada. ¿Que era esa expresión en su rostro? Según su interpretación de las posiciones corporales de su querido hermano mayor, eso era, felicidad desbordada. Algo en ese momento lo intrigó, Itachi sabía algo que él ignoraba. Algo que posiblemente involucraba a esa joven niña pelinegra con rasgos muy familiares.

Dejó la copa en la mesa una vez finalizada la ceremonia y su objetivo fue su hermano junto a la niña, antes, vio cómo su hermano se inclinó para decirle algo muy cerca a Sarada y de repente ella salió corriendo y se perdió de su vista entre otros niños con sus alegres y sonrientes padres.

Volvió la mirada a su hermano, y éste pareciera buscarlo a él con la mirada. Una vez que hubo contacto visual entre ambos, Sasuke sólo movió la cabeza. Itachi tenía que explicar muchas cosas.

.

.

—¡Mamá!— Sakura quién la estaba esperando con los brazos abierto la arropó como una mamá oso y le dio muchos besos en el rostro. Sarada río. No le dio vergüenza que su madre la estuviera asfixiando de amor.

—No sabes cuán feliz estoy, Sara-chan.— dijo para no poder evitar que sus lágrimas salieran de sus verdes ojos. —Estoy orgullosa de ti, amor. — la pelirosa acarició la mejilla de su hija con delicadeza y suma calidez. Sarada sonrió y con sus dos manos limpió las lágrimas de su madre.

—Lo he hecho por ti, mamá— ahora fue ella quien la abrazó— Gracias mamá

—¡Sarada felicidades! —grito Naruto con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja mostrando los dientes perfectamente blancos.

—Tío Naruto, gracias. —

Sakura abrazó a Boruto. Hinata abrazó a Sarada. Las dos estaban orgullosas. Boruto no fue el mejor de la clase precisamente, pero sí aprobó el grado, con cuarenta y nueve más dos puntos que fueron regalados por ayudar a la madre del director con un serio problema al cruzar la calle, finalmente graduado.

—¡Enhorabuena, Sarada!— ésta vez fue su madrina Karin que la apapachó— te tengo un regalo.—

Sakura observó a su hija con detenimiento, estaba alegre. Su mirada se dirigió al broche que estaba puesto estratégica en la parte derecha de su camisa. Tragó seco. Ese fue Itachi sin duda. ¿Sasuke lo sabría? Tembló levemente, ¿Que haría después de eso? Su mirada jade chocó con la negra de Sarada. La pilló infraganti, y le sorprendió que le sonriera y no la viera con preocupación.

—Mamá, quiero presentarte a alguien.— dijo Sarada tomando la mano de su madre.—Es alguien importante.

.

.

Ahí estaba Sarada Haruno de frente a él.

 _Un momento..._

Ese de ahí era Naruto con Hinata y su hijo Boruto y la pequeña Himawari. Cerca estaba Karin.

 _Esperen un momento..._

 _Esa melena corta de color rosa pastel..._

— _ **Mamá, quiero presentarte a alguien. Es realmente alguien importante.**_ — Esa era Sarada.

— **¿A quién Sara-chan? —**

 _Esa voz..._

De espalda a la pelirossa, los ojos de Sarada subieron a él y ella sonrió al verlo cerca.

— **Ven mamá, está aquí. Él es el señor...—**

Sakura se volteó con una sonrisa, que cuando se giró y vio al hombre que estaba delante de ella sus ojos se abrieron como platos y la sonrisa se borró automáticamente.

— **Sasuke—** susurró apenas audible solo para ella.

— **Sakura—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **¡SIII! Se haan encontrado por fiiiin y vaya manera. Pobre Saku. Ooooook. Necesitaba poner esa parte en negrilla porque yo misma me emocioné escribiéndola, perdón por dejarlo hasta ahí, pero es dramáticamente necesario.**

 **Bueno en fin, ¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Recuerden que sólo lo sabré si dejan sus adorables comentarios por aquí en donde dice "Review".**

 **PD: Como siempre, los errooores que causen mis dedos serán arreglados a los días, mil perdones. _u**

 **Siguiente Capítulo: Verdades al descubierto.**

 **Muuchos recuerdos, e historias de amor. 3.3**

 **Sayoo. With my love. Loovehd.**


	4. Capítulo 3: Verdades al descubierto

**Capítulo 3**

 **Verdades al descubierto.**

 **.**

No supo explicar cómo esa intensa ansiedad se lo estaba tragando completamente en ese momento. Naruto no paraba de parlotear y él no podía dejar de observar a Sakura junto a esa niña que antes había conocido, llamándola mamá. Era total y rotundamente inquietante.

—Señor Sasuke, ella es mi mamá. —Sarada se interpuso en el frente sosteniendo la mano de Sakura como si la estuviera obligando a ver al pelinegro.—¿Usted la conoce de algún lado?

—Nos conocemos de...— respondió Sasuke aún sin despegar los ojos de la pelirosa. ¿Sería correcto mencionarle la relación que ambos tuvieron? ¿Sería apropiado decirle que Sakura lo abandonó?— Tu madre era...

—Nos conocemos desde hace un tiempo S-Sarada. Éramos buenos amigos, el señor Sasuke, el tío Naruto y yo, fuimos graduados del mismo curso, éramos buenos amigos.—

¿Por qué demonios evitaba el contacto visual después de decir eso?, ¡Por supuesto! ¿Acaso sentía remordimiento de dejarlo? ¡Era exactamente eso! No podía creer que ella estaba ahí con esa niña. Definitivamente algo no andaba bien en ese momento para él.

Sasuke estaba sin habla. Sarada tuvo que haber estado desde el principio en la escuela central de Tokio, es decir que, la pelirosa estuvo durante ese periodo de tiempo aquí. O sea los doce años completos de Sarada. Frunció el ceño con irritación. Vio el nerviosismo de Sakura estar al grado de no verlo a la cara, estaba estudiando los movimientos de ella, él siempre la había conocido, desde sus leves movimientos de hombros hasta los abrazos asfixiantes.

 _Un momento…._

Sí Sarada tenía doce años, recién cumplidos… y Sakura se alejó de él casi esa misma cantidad de años…

 _Retrocede un momento…._

 _ **Algo no le cuadraba bien.**_

.

—Sakura, Sarada. —llegó el otro hermano. La familiaridad con la que llegó le hizo dudar de muchas cosas. ¿Acaso Itachi lo supo todo el tiempo? Recordó esa vez que le había dicho que Sakura había estado aquí en Tokio, dudó en creerle, puesto que, él mismo le había buscado hasta el cansancio, pensó que Sakura se había ido de Tokio, le dijo a su hermano con suspiros y refunfuñeras que él ya había perdido las _esperanzas_ por ella. Sakura no lo amaba, por eso lo dejó, por eso fue que ella se marchó. No lo amaba.

El dolor y la molestia se le subió a la cabeza. Tenía que irse o la cabeza le explotaría ahí mismo.

.

—Sarada, es un placer saber que Sakura Haruno es tu madre.—Dijo, el pelinegro dio indicios de marcharse, vio a Sarada fijamente para luego dirigir su mira a la pelirosa y dijo:—Sakura, felicidades.

La ojos jade tuvo un respingón. _Mil demonios. Deja de estar temblando como una gelatina  
¡Tonta! _ Se gritó la pelirosa mentalmente.

Sasuke se giró para marcharse, Naruto quiso decir algo, Karin vio a Sakura con las cejas fruncidas intentando decirle que estaba mal, Itachi sujeto su hombro. Todos estaban apoyando la idea de que Sasuke se enterara de una vez por todas, pero lo que no entendían ellos es que: Era algo muy dificil y se le atoraba en el pecho decirlo.

—Sakura, por favor.— susurró Itachi y sus ojos se posaron en Sarada que le había dando la espalda momentáneamente para ver a Sasuke irse. Pues, no quería que se marchara, tenía mucho que decirle… Mucho que contarle.

.

—Sasuke...— llamó. —Sarada está de cumpleaños, ¿Quisieras acompañarnos?

.

Fue lo que pudo articular. La peliros parpadeó varias veces para eliminar esos ojos cristalinos que amenazaban con dominarla.

La sonrisa de Sarada ligeramente se asomó. Se le facilitan las cosas ahora sabiendo que su madre y ese hombre se conocían.

.

.

—Bien.

.

.

Fue su única respuesta. Estaba molesto y… ¿Herido? Vió indiferente a Itachi, él lo sabía. Su mirada pasó ahora a Naruto… él lo sabía también. Por último, vio a Karin sentada al lado de Sarada… ella lo sabía. Al parecer todos sabían que Sakura tenía una hija, excepto él. Frunció el ceño enojado.

 _Todos lo sabían._

 _Y tanto que él la buscó. Con mil demonios, joder. Estaba tan furioso._

 _._

—Itachi— llamó el hermano menor de los Uchiha. — No me dijiste que…

—¿Que Sakura tuvo una hija?— Sasuke no respondió, era tan obvia la respuesta.—Te había dicho que Sakura estuvo aquí todo el tiempo y no regresaste…

—Yo… — Sasuke apretó los nudillos con mucha fuerza.—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

—Tienes que hablar con Sakura.— respondió. Sasuke lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados, él lo sabía desde hace tiempo. **¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo aquí?**

Observó la estancia, ese era el departamento de Sakura, era bastante grande, admitió. A un lado de donde él se encontraba había una especie de mural, era pequeño y en él, estaban muchas fotografías de ella y Sarada. Había todo una cronología de foto de la pelinegra junto a su madre. Sólo ella dos, en unas que otras estaba Naruto con sus hijos, en el mural predominaba el rosa y el negro. Una de esas fotografías llamó demasiado su atención, era Sakura.

Estaba en la playa, tenía un corto vestido blanco, y su cabello estaba suelto y era precioso, definitivamente le lucía el cabello largo... Tenía un cintillo de pequeñas flores y su mano estaba extendida hacia el frente.

 _Jamás había visto a Sakura tan hermosa. Se veía tan perfecta que deseo haber estado en ese viaje._ Al instante se preguntó dónde estaba el padre de Sarada… no estaba en ninguna foto. Sintió una fuerte oleada de ira por todo su ser. Sakura lo dejó por un patán. Apretó la mandíbula con furia.

—Lo sé. Sé que lo estás.— interrumpió sus pensamientos, sabiendo como su hermano se encontraba, Itachi más que nadie conocía sus sentimientos por la pelirosa. — Ella te explicará todo. Sasuke, entiéndela.

El azabache frunció el ceño.

.

Por otro lado, Sakura pensaba en la cocina como demonios decirle a Sasuke la verdad, todo su cuerpo temblaba de nerviosismo, ¿Como decirle? ¿Como decirle que Sarada era su hija? ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar él? ¿La odiaría por ocultarle todo este tiempo algo tan importante? Después de todo, él tenía el derecho incondicional de saberlo, aún si ella no lo quisiera decir. Si Sasuke lo sabía, entonces… ¿Que iba a suceder después?

 _Madara._

Se abrazó a ella misma mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, tenía miedo… porque aunque intentara de ocultarlo, en el fondo sabía que aún seguía amando a Sasuke, y ese sentimiento era muy fuerte. Si Madara se enteraba que Sasuke e Itachi sabían de su pequeña Sarada, iba a ir a lastimarla, aún si ambos intentaba protegerla, él siempre se las arreglaba para encontrarla desprotegida y herirla a ella y a su Sarada.

Recordó el último suceso ocurrido con Madara, la dejó marcada para siempre, aunque lo intentara olvidar, siempre terminaban llorando recordando cada una de las palabras y las malas acciones del Uchiha. Sus lágrimas bajaron casi al mismo tiempo. Sakura era presa del miedo. ¿Que debía hacer?

.

— _Se está tardando —_ pensaron. Entre ellos Naruto que intercambio mirada con su pelirroja prima y luego a Itachi quien estaba conversando con Sarada y Sasuke. Los tres Uchiha. Sonrió. Itachi ya lo sabía, sólo faltaba que el más importante lo supiera.

Notó en su conversaciones, que Sarada era bastante madura para su edad. Una niña de doce años estaba pendiente de novios, redes sociales y el vestir bien, pero no era el caso de Sarada, ella siempre sonreía con su madre con el resto del mundo era indiferente y arisca, él y su familia eran la excepción también. Sarada sonreía con Hima-chan y bromeaba con Boruto. Le recordaba la actitud de Sasuke… ¿Como era el dicho? Ah sí, ya recordaba.

—De tal palo, tal astilla— sonrió el rubio.

.

Sasuke en todo ese rato se había percatado de la ausencia de la pelirosa, sabía que había cruzado la puerta diciendo que no se tardaba, pero desde eso habían transcurrido como unos treinta minutos y el comenzaba a impacientarse, aunque la conversaciones entre los dos Uchiha y la pequeña Sarada estaba muy entretenida. Lo sorprendió bastante, era una niña muy madura, ¿Como era que podía llevar este tipo de conversaciones? No podía dejar de verla. ¿Por que rayos le recordaba a él mismo? Frunció el ceño. Sólo había una persona que iba a decirle toda la verdad, y esa mujer se encontraba ausente desde ya mucho tiempo.

—Disculpen un momento. — Dijo Sasuke, interrumpiendo a su hermano mayor. Sasuke se dirigió hacia la puerta en la que notó que Sakura había atravesado. Necesitaba oír de sus propios labios la verdad.

.

Sakura se sujetó del mesón cuando vio a el pelinegro entrar por la cocina con la mirada fija en ella, se giró rápidamente para que él no notara el rastro de lágrimas que había en ella, _y entonces volvía su cuerpo de gelatina._ Ya el almuerzo estaba listo, el pastel, todo. Ella en la cocina estaba preparándose mentalmente para dar la gran noticia y tenía que venir precisamente él a interrumpirla.

Después de unos minutos en silencio Sasuke habló:

—Sarada es muy madura.— ella asintió pero no dijo nada más y el silencio reinó nuevamente.

.

—¿Que sucede? Sakura— preguntó mientras se acercaba al mismo mesón que la pelirosa.

—N-nada.— respondió ella. Sasuke soltó un suspiro. ¿Acaso tenía en la frente escrito algo?

—¿Crees que soy estúpido? —

La pelirosa tuvo un respingón. —No.

—Te preguntaré nuevamente, ¿Que sucede aquí? ¿Por qué están actuando tan misterioso? inclusive Itachi.—hizo una pausa sin despegar los ojos de la pelorosa. — ¿Por qué te fuiste?

¿Cómo le decía? ¿Como le explicaba que su tío Madara la obligó a irse? Que la amenazó con quitarle todo a su abuelo, a ella, hacerle daño a su bebé y que mucho tiempo después la golpeó y la hirió. Sakura mordió su labio inferior intentando ocultarlo y reprimir el intenso deseo de ir corriendo a sus brazos. Se abofeteó mentalmente… no podía hacer eso.

Sasuke se acercó para estar al frente de ella frunciendo el ceño. Sakura lo detalló, estaba un poco más alto, su cabello estaba más largo de como él lo usaba, casi unos de sus mechones rozaba su ojo izquierdo, realmente se veía bellísimo. Sus rasgos tan afilados como siempre lo hacían ver tan él, tan Sasuke Uchiha. Sin su consentimiento, el pelinegro se paró delante de la mujer, a tan sólo centímetros de distancia sin ni siquiera apartar su vista de Sakura.

La pelirosa congelada no pudo hacer nada más, pues su cuerpo no le respondía.

—¿Dónde está el padre de Sarada?

Volvió a morder su labio inferior. ¿Como escapar de eso? De esa mirada. De ese abismo negro que la estaba llevando al mismísimo precipicio. _¡Habla Sakura!_

El volvió a acercarse, a estar ya a pequeños centímetros: —Sakura, ¿Dónde está? — su aliento rozó los labios de Sakura. Estaba presa, entre el mesón y el cuerpo de Sasuke.

—N-no

Sus ojos se cristalizaron. Se le atoró en el pecho la verdad, segundos después esquivó la mirada del pelinegro.

—S-Sasuke… y-yo— negó con la cabeza. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. _¡No llores!_

Tembló.

—¿Estabas embarazada cuándo me dejaste? — No hubo palabras de la ojos jade, su pecho empezó a sentir una opresión.

Desvió la mirada nuevamente. Casi no se percató cuando el pelinegro tomó su mentón suavemente obligándola de una manera muy sutil a que lo viera.

—Dime la verdad.— pidió. El corazón de Sakura latió a mil revoluciones. ¿Acaso era tan fácil de leer? Pues el siempre le había dicho que ella era como un libro abierto. Él, a pesar de su ceño fruncido y aires molesto en el fondo estaba realmente confundido.

—No tuve elección. — Sasuke se alejó un poco frunciendo las cejas, con la misma confusión.— S-Sasuke…

La mirada de Sasuke fue tan intensa, que ya sabía lo que vendría a continuación. Ya la pelirosa estaba al descubierto. Sintió como en su garganta se formaba ese tan odioso nudo nuevamente.

.

—¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?—

.

—No quería interferir… M-Madara…

La cara de Sasuke se desconfiguro. se apartó rápido de la pelirosa con furia. Maldito viejo decrépito. ¿Por qué no lo imaginó antes? Fue él. Por su culpa Sakura se había ido. Se sintió devastado y al mismo tiempo furico. Si Madara atravesara esa puerta, lo más seguro era que lo mataría a golpes.

—¿Te amenazó?—Temió la respuesta, y sólo el silencio de la pelirosa le bastó para saber que estaba en lo correcto. La ira fue en aumento.

¿Cómo se había atrevido? ¿Cómo mierdas él dejó que esto sucediera?

Sasuke pasó una mano por su cabello, estaba totalmente desequilibrado. Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos. _Sarada era su hija._ Eliminó todo de su cabeza, hasta según el patán que su propia mente había creado. Pues era él. El padre de Sarada no era nada más y nada menos que él.

— _ **Nunca estuvo—**_ Recordó las palabras de Sarada y se sintió un bastardo. Madara y él lo eran. ¿Por qué no lo pensó antes? Si así hubiera ocurrido, si hubiera ido trás de ella cuando tuvo la oportunidad… Sólo si hubiera sido menos imbécil, sólo si…

 _Sarada era su hija._ Ahora entendía las palabras de Itachi, las miradas de Naruto y Karin. Por su puesto, ellos lo sabían. ¿Es que acaso no era obvio? Sakura siempre lo había amado a él, sobre todas las cosas… siempre lo había elegido a él… _Maldito Madara-_

Era obvio. Era mucho más que obvio. Golpeó el mesón de espaldas a Sakura. Él era el único que no lo sabía.

* **Flashback** *****

 _Le dió un último sorbo a su café, jamás le había sabido tan amargo como en ese día. Vio vacilar a la pelirosa delante de él y pensó que tal vez estaría bromeando._

— _Sasuke-kun no quiero estar más contigo.— Volvió a repetir, como si tratara de creerlo ella misma, él no dijo nada, sólo tomó su mano que estaba extendida en la mesa._

— _¿Qué estás pensando Sakura?—_

— _N-nada. No quiero verte.— Susurró. ¡Vamos Sakura! ¡Sé más creíble!_

— _No te entiendo.—_

 _La pelirosa apartó su mano, sí seguían a este paso, se echaría a los brazos de Sasuke pidiéndole que la besara y la protegiera de Madara, le diría que Madara la había amenazado para que se alejara de él… que…. No quería irse. - ¡Sakura, no está funcionando!_

— _¡QUE NO TE AMO SASUKE!—_

 _Sasuke la vió perplejo._

 ***** **End Flashback***

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó a Sakura hablar en susurros.

.

.

—Lo siento muchísimo.

.

.

—¡Mamá, ya es hora de picar el pastel!— soltó Sarada antes de llegar a la cocina. Sakura rápidamente tomó la charola con el pastel. —Estamos esperando por ti.

Sasuke se ofreció en ayudarla. Realmente habían tardado ahí más de veinte minutos. Aún estaba sorprendido por la noticia, es que viéndola bien, Sarada era él mismo, con aires de Sakura cuando tenía esa misma edad, no había duda alguna.

Vio a Sarada sonreir.

—Después que partamos el pastel, tengo algo importante que decirte.—La pelinegra asintió. Ella se agachó para darle un beso en la mejilla. Conocía a Sarada y estaba segura que no iba a tomar la noticia de la mejor manera. Temía de lo que sucedería a continuación porque aunque no lo quisiera admitir Sarada había creado una actitud repelente con todo el tema de su padre, después de lo ocurrido con Madara ella dejó de preguntar por su padre, y estaba muy preocupada por la reacción de ésta al enterarse.

.

.

Sasuke por su parte se dio cuenta que todos no sólo sabían que Sakura había tenido a Sarada, sino también que Sarada era su hija, esas miradas cómplices de todos, incluyendo a su hermano se lo indicaba, cuando Naruto puso la mano en su hombro sonriendo, se daba cuenta cuán alejado estaba de la realidad y cuán ciego fue después de todo.

.

.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti!— Dijeron al unísono. Sakura se acercó al oído de Sarada.— Pide un deseo cariño. — la pelinegra asintió sonriendo.

Observó a su madre, y luego una vista rápida al hombre alto de cabello negro, al señor Sasuke. — _Pediré un deseo para ti.—_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Una vez terminada la celebración, la familia Uzumaki Hyuga se dispuso a marcharse, sin embargo…

—Naruto-kun, creo que tu presencia aquí es importante. Debes quedarte, por favor.—dijo la ojos perlados agarrando sus mano.

Volteó a ver el panorama, Itachi con Sarada, Sasuke compartiendo miradas con Sakura. Era momento de decirle a Sarada la verdad, y viendo a su amiga la pelirosa, estaba aterrada, aunque en su rostro no lo mostrara. Viéndolo bien, su hermosa esposa tenía toda la razón.

—Por eso te amo.—susurró el rubio en sus labios para darle un tierno beso. Hinata con las mejillas sonrojadas sonrió correspondiendo.—Karin, ¿Puedes por favor, llevar a Hinata-chan y a los niños a la casa?

—Si, pero…— le miró sin entender, cosa que no tardó tanto porque después de la mirada y la sonrisa del rubio supo a qué se refería. —Bueno bueno, es hora de irnos. ¡Sayonara!

.

.

.

.

—Esta es mi favorita.—dijo Sarada Natural señalando una fotografía en el mural.—fue nuestro viaje a la playa.

—¿Eres tú quien toma las fotografías? — Preguntó. Quiso decir que esa fotografía que ella había seleccionado también era su favorita, pero no lo vio prudente en ese momento.

—Sí señor Sasuke.— respondió sonriendo. Esa sonrisa le costó la estabilidad a Sasuke, lo desarmó.

Sakura en donde se encontraba sentando, tenía visión solamente de ambos pelinegros. Estaba realmente nerviosa… ¿Cómo lo tomaría Sarada? ¿Cómo reaccionaría? Se sintió sofocada y al mismo tiempo preocupada. Naruto le dio un consejo en ese momento.

— _Más vale tarde, que nunca._ — Pensó recordando que el rubio se lo había susurrado cerca, pues él tenía razón. Agradeció al cielo que su amigo rubio número uno cabeza hueca se encontrara ahí, junto con ellos.

—Sarada.—Llamó la pelirosa.—Tengo algo que decirte. Ven.—

La aludida obedeció. Y detrás de ella, Sasuke se giró hacia Sakura pero no se apartó del mural de fotos.

Sarada vio algo extraño en su madre. ¿Que estaba sucediendo? Desde hace un rato ya se había dado cuenta de algo, que se le hacía raro. 1) Como las miradas de su madre a el más joven de los Uchiha. 2) Las miradas del más joven de los Uchiha a su madre y la razón número tres que no era menos importantes de las otras dos, había demasiada familiaridad con estos dos hombres que acaba de conocer -Si, los señores Uchiha- que olía muy sospechoso. Ella a su edad sabía captar muchas cosas, era muy observadora, aún así no lograba comprender ese extraño sentimiento a su alrededor.

.

.

.

—Y-yo…—

Sarada agarró las manos de la pelirosa y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.—Estás nerviosa.— susurró solo para ambas. Sakura tuvo un pequeño respingón y asintió con su cabeza.—¿Que sucede? Mamá.—

—S-sarada te comenté que el tío Naruto, el señor Sasuke y yo nos graduamos en el mismo curso, ¿no es así?— Anunció. La pelinegra solo asintió con la cabeza.—Bueno, p-para ese mismo tiempo el señor Sasuke y y-yo... hm..E-empezamos una relación. D-después de graduarnos, decidimos… hmm…

Los ojos de Sarada se abrieron de la impresión. ¡WO! No podría creerlo. Mamá con ese hombre.

El pelinegro supo que sería dificil para Sakura decirle la verdad a Sarada y más lo que venía a continuación.—Vivir juntos —interrumpió.

Doble impresión para Sarada que vio a Sasuke con los ojos bien abiertos por intervenir.

—Sí. —Volvió a decir Sakura.— Sarada yo tuve que apartarme, por cosas que son bastantes para ti difíciles de entender.— La pelinegra la miró confundida, ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¡Caramba! ¡Tuvo una relación con Sasuke Uchiha! ¿Cómo es que ella no sabía algo como eso? Estaba realmente sorprendida, lo que no entendía era que tenía que ver eso con ella…

—Yo estaba... — Tomó fuertemente las manos de Sarada, buscando que ella no reaccionara violentamente y que lograra estabilizar sus pensamientos.— cariño… estaba embarazada.

.

.

Sarada ahogó un grito de sorpresa y sus ojos se abrieron como plato. ¿Que?

—¡No puede ser! Porque sí es así…. — Miró a Sasuke—Él es…

—Sasuke es tu papá.

—¡NO!— Negó rápidamente mientras fruncía el ceño confundida. — No puede ser verdad. Él no.

—Cariño es la verdad, por favor.— La pelinegra se apartó bruscamente mientras que las lágrimas comenzaba a descender.

—¡¿Sasuke Uchiha es mi padre?!— Gritó con furia. Sakura asintió. —¡NO! ¡NO!

—Sarada—llamó.

—¡Usted cállese!— Volvió a gritar, esta vez fue dirigido a Sasuke, una mirada de odio y enojo fue lo que recibió el pelinegro.— Cállese

Sakura se acercó a la pequeña pelinegra que lloraba inconsolablemente. —Cálmate por favor.— Naruto e Itachi se mantuvieron en silencio todo ese momento, pues era algo en lo que no debían involucrarse aún.

—¡No puedo! ¡No puedo mamá! —Exclamó respirando agitadamente— ¡Eres un cobarde! ¿Cómo pudiste dejarnos solas? Dejaste a mamá sola! ¡¿C-cómo fuiste capaz de permitir que ese hombre hiriera a mamá, ah?! ¿Eso no es lo que hace un padre, ah? ¿No tenías que protegernos? ¡Nos dejaste! No eres nadie para mi. ¡No eres nadie para mi!

Sasuke entró en shock, Sakura se tensó visiblemente y ambos hombres tragaron grueso. Sarada gritaba a los cuatro vientos y su madre la entendía pero si buscaba a un culpable… se veía a ella misma, ya que Sasuke se acaba de enterar de que era padre. Todo esos sentimientos de Sarada ella los había creado, no intencionalmente, pero los había creado. Estaba a punto también de quebrarse como Sarada.

.

.

—Lo lamento Sarada.— Tomó su rostro que estaba rojo como un tomante de tanto llorar. — Sasuke no lo sabía. Yo me aparté de él sin decirle ni una palabra del embarazo.—

Sarada entre las lágrimas la vio sin poder creerle. ¿Que acababa de decir?

—Hace un momento en la cocina… y-yo… le conté la verdad— Las lágrimas de Sarada aumentaron de ritmo. — El no lo sabía, todo es mi culpa Sara-chan.

La pelinegra violentamente se apartó de los brazos de Sakura. La pelirosa se sintió realmente lo peor del mundo cuando su hija la vio así.

—¿Él no sabía que yo era su hija?— Sakura negó con la cabeza. — ¡No puede ser! He vivido una mentira.

—S-sarada— La pelirosa extendió su mano hacía su pequeña hija pero esta la rechazó fríamente.

—Eres una mentirosa. — Aquellas palabras las había dicho con tanta amargura y resentimiento que Sakura juró haber escuchado su corazón quebrarse en miles de pedazos. Y cuando Sarada salió por la puerta corriendo, las lágrimas de Sakura no tardaron en bajar. ¿Que había hecho? Su hija estaba herida y todo era su culpa.

—Esto está mal. Iré por ella.— Dijo Sasuke pero fue detenido por Naruto.

—Es mejor que no, lamentablemente Sarada está bastante afectada. Yo iré. Hablaré con ella.— Naruto sonrió levemente dando ánimos.— Por favor quédate con Sakura-chan.

.

.

Sarada corrió lejos de toda esa farsa de vida que tenía. ¿Quién demonios era ella? Su padre no sabía que ella existía, ¿Por que su madre hizo algo así? Sus lágrimas corrían como torrentes. Deseaba desaparecer. ¿Por que? ¿Por que? ¿Por que no tenía una familia normal? ¿Por que ella no podía ser como Boruto? ¿Por que no había tenido un padre que le enseñara cosas que solo los padres pudieran enseñar? ¡Es tan injusto!

Siguió corriendo hasta estar fuera del edificio y se alejó lo más que pudo de ahí. Hasta que sus piernas la guiaron hasta dos cuadras más arriba, la plaza en donde todas las tardes pasea con su madre. Las lágrimas volvían. ¿Por que le mintió?

Se tiró a seguir llorando en uno de los bancos de piedra que estaban en los alrededores. Le importó un bledo quien se encontraba cerca viéndola.

.

El rubio la divisó. ¡Vaya que esa esa niña corría rápido! Caminó lentamente hasta ella y finalmente se sentó a un lado de ella en total silencio.

—Tío Naruto...— Se había dado cuenta que era él.— ¿Lo sabías?

El silencio de él fue la respuesta al sí..

—¿Cómo fueron capaz de mentirme?— susurró.— M-mamá… ella…¿Por que?—

— Por tu bien, Sarada.— anunció.

—¿Me engañó por mi bien? ¡No lo creo!— gimoteó.

— Te ocultó la verdad por miedo—

—¿Por miedo a que?— preguntó aún dolida.

— A perderte, Sarada.— Sarada giró a verlo como si no entendiera.—Sakura-chan se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, debido a un hombre bastante cruel.

—¿Quién?

—Madara Uchiha—

—¡¿Uchiha Madara?!—

— _Él amenazó a tu madre para que se alejara de tu papá Sasuke, él no sabía que en el vientre de Sakura-chan, tú crecías. Es un hombre cruel._

 _Tu madre un día simplemente desapareció junto con su abuelo. Tu padre vino desesperado a mi, pero no pude ayudarle, pues no sabía que había sucedido con ella. Ella simplemente se desvaneció. Madara la aterrorizó tanto que ella decidió irse para que él no te hiciera daño._

Las lágrimas de Sarada bajaron por sus mejillas.

 _Tu mencionaste a un hombre que hirió a Sakura-chan, pues ese hombre es Madara Uchiha quien años más tardes las encontró, un día él apareció en su casa y la lastimó mucho, amenazó nuevamente con hacerte daño si se acercaban a Sasuke. Entiende las razones de ella. Tu eres lo más importante que tiene. Ella ha vivido con miedo todo este tiempo…_

…

La cabeza de Sasuke Uchiha era un líos en ese momento. Estaba consolando a Sakura porque ella no paraba de llorar, seguían siendo tan llorona como siempre la recordaba. La abrazó como hace años no lo hacía y dejó que ella descansara en su pecho. Las cosas no cambiaban mucho. Su mente estaba en las palabras que había dicho su hija. Su hija tenía razón era un cobarde, después de todo, parte de la culpa él la tenía. **¡Eres un cobarde! ¿Cómo pudiste dejarnos solas? Dejaste a mamá sola! ¡¿C-cómo fuiste capaz de permitir que ese hombre hiriera a mamá, ah?! ¿No eres mi padre,, eh? ¿No tenías que protegernos? No eres nadie para mi. ¡No eres nadie para mi!** Las palabras de ella se taladraron en su mente mientras se repetía una y otra vez como dagas al corazón.

—Sakura no es tu culpa— dijo sabiendo como ella se encontraba. Itachi quien se encontraba cerca analizó todo lo relacionado con el tema. Madara Uchiha después de haber firmado el movimiento de tierras junto con el alcalde dónde también se encontraba Sasuke, fue en busca de Sakura que ya estaba residenciada, Sarada tenía seis años.

…

.

.

Tu padre siempre ha amado a Sakura-chan. Siempre. Él se vio perdido durante ese tiempo— dijo.— Es un buen hombre, aunque muy terco. Es mi mejor amigo y rival.

Sarada rió.

No se percataron pero ya había anochecido y ellos aún sentados en la plaza. Naruto le contó toda la historia que ella debía saber para entender porqué las acciones de su madre y el porqué de las de su padre.

—Oh, es muy tarde Sarada-chan. Tu madre va a darme una golpiza— Exclamó con miedo.— Será mejor nos apresuremos.

—Tienes razón, tío Naruto.—

.

.

.

—Ya llegamos.— Dijo Naruto entrando a la casa con teléfono móvil en su oreja derecha.

.

.

.

Sarada corrió a abrazar a madre. — Lo siento mucho mamá. Perdón por haberte dicho eso.— Sakura negó con la cabeza mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la frente. Sarada la vio fijamente, había estado llorando mucho y se sintió muy mal.—De verdad lo siento mamá.

—No tienes por qué Sara-chan. Está bien.— Sarada le acarició la mejilla mientras asentía con la cabeza. Se dirigió hasta Sasuke, inmediatamente sus mejillas enrojecieron cuando éste regreso su mirada a ella.

—Lamento haber dicho eso, señor Sasuke. Estaba muy molesta.—

—Sarada no tienes que….—

—Lo sé.— sonrió nerviosa y extendió su mano hacía el.— Sé quien eres.

—Ah.— Este correspondió tomándole unas de las manos y ejerciendo un poco de fuerza para que ella estuviera cerca y abrazarla al instante. La adolescente sonrió nerviosa y enrollo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su padre.

Sakura vio a Naruto y sonrió gratamente. "Gracias" salieron de sus labios en un susurro. El rubio dio por terminada su labor y después de un leve "Hasta luego" salió por la misma puerta donde había entrado para finalmente irse a casa, donde su bella esposa y sus dos hermosos hijos lo estarían esperando con las buenas nuevas.

Itachi decidió hacer lo mismo. Marcharse por la puerta grande. Su hermano ya sabía la verdad. Podía estar tranquilo por otra rato más. Vio a Sasuke sonreir cuando Sarada le regresó el abrazo y para él fue más que suficiente saber que estaban en el camino correcto. Ese estrecho y problemático camino... Ese efímero momento de felicidad que se convertiría en eternidad, después de todo, ya estaban en camino a la felicidad. Sonrió al salir.

.

.

* * *

 **HOLA! Se que me tarde muchooooooooooooooooooooo, y ya tenía parte del capítulo terminado.**

 **Lo sé soy lo peors. Tenía problemas con mi laptop, se quemó o no se que loquera le pasó y**

 **después de cambiarla, Voilá. Aquí estoy.**

 **Por favor Rewieees que son lo mejor de lo mejor.**

 **Se que suena como un final hehe pero todavía hay partes que tenemos que resolver...**

 **Como por ejemplo la relación de Sasuke y Sakura. :3**

 **Loos espero para el Siguiente capitulo.**

 **Xoxo.. -3-**


	5. Capítulo 4: Empecemos de cero

**Hello! Lamento la tardanza, mejor tarde que nunca, no lo creen (?) hehe. Me pasaron muchas cosas realmente, y mi musa estaba muy muerta.**

 **Bueno, acá está el capítulo listo.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es completamente mía :3**

 **Advertencia: HEHE ninguna. Sólo SasuSaku.**

 **PD2: He incluido una canción que me parece demasiado hermosa:** **Photograph- Ed Sheeran.**

 **Gracias por su leer; sin más, ¡A darle al capítulo cuatro!**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Empecemos de cero.**

 **.**

Vio el reloj por enésima vez, ya eran las nueve de la mañana y se encontraba exasperado, no porque eran un ogro, no, era que las personas de la junta estaban hablando demás y él realmente estaba apresurado, quedó en verse con su adolescente hija a las nueve y media, él jamás era impuntual.

—Están exagerando. Como siempre— Dijo el Uchiha, instantes después bufó.— Como sea…

—Señor Sasuke. — Llamó un socio minoritario, siendo olímpicamente ignorando por el pelinegro que se encontraba saliendo de la estancia.— ¿Qué?

—Continuemos. —

— ¿Cómo poder proseguir?— Lo miró como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.— El presidente de la compañía no está. Madara-sama si estuviera aquí ya que se comportaría.

Uno de los socios de edad avanzada río. — _Este Sasuke no cambia._ Sasuke puede hacer lo que le venga en gana, es bastante mayor para eso.

 _._

 _._

Cuando fueron las nueve y veinte, el Uchiha estaba estacionado su lujoso auto enfrente de un edificio. Observó la hora nuevamente. Iba en buen son.

Había pasado cerca de tres días exactamente desde el cumpleaños de Sarada, donde él, gratamente se enteró que era padre. Estuvo en contacto con su hija todo el tiempo, y ella le puso al día de muchas cosas, resulta que la pelinegra era bastante parlanchina, después de todo, Sakura era su madre, las dos eran tan parecidas y al recordarlo sonrío.

.

.

.

— Hola papá.— Saludó alegre la pelinegra. —Llegas temprano.

Sasuke solo asintió con la cabeza con una muy ligera sonrisa. Era una extraña sensación de tranquilidad que lo llenaba en ese momento que pensó que iban a salírsele flores por los poros. Ante sus pensamientos raros sonrío por dentro. Se estaba volviendo loco.

—Mamá está en el hospital, comenzó su jornada muy temprano. — respondió como si él le hubiera preguntado algo con respecto a la pelirosa.

—Ah. ¿Qué quieres hacer?— preguntó viéndola fijamente.

La pelinegra se sonrojó visiblemente y giró su rostro a la ventana intentando ocultarlo.—Lo que usted quiera hacer. — Aun no se acostumbraba a eso, aunque siempre iba a admitir que era una sensación muy plácida.

—Bien.—una pequeña sonrisa adorno su rostro.

Sasuke siguió el curso. No tenía un sitio en específico, pero algo en la vía se le ocurriría. Lo importante ahí era que Sarada se sintiera a gusto con su compañía.

.

.

Fueron al parque, estuvieron un rato caminando y charlando. Sasuke desde hace un tiempo que no se sentía tan bien. ¿Cómo era posible que le hubieran ocultado todo este tiempo a Sarada? No culpó a Sakura. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Por supuesto que no. No iba a responsabilizarla de eso, ¿Quién demonios era él? Más bien, Él en pocas palabras las había abandonado, pues en sus hombros caía la culpabilidad de los actos de Madara.

Ambos pasaron el día juntos. Un excelente día juntos. Padre e hija. Sarada se había hecho la idea de sensaciones parecidas, pero nunca imaginó que tan maravilloso podrían llegar a ser esas emociones. Ahí cerca de su papá, sonriendo con él cada vez que él fruncía el ceño, o cuando decía unas cuantas palabras graciosas. Era el mejor y se lo estaba demostrando en esos días que tenían conociéndose.

Exactamente. Sasuke quería y deseaba recompensar todo ese tiempo que no estuvo junto a ella. Que no conocía de esa pequeña e inteligente niña que en sus venas fluía sangre Uchiha. ¿Quién lo diría? ¿Qué tan increíble podría ser algo así? La cara de Sarada le parecía un poema. Un gran enigma por resolver. Ella era su hija. Sólo la misma idea le hacía erizar sus vellos de pies a cabeza. _¡El gran Uchiha je!_ No lograba comprender como es que en unos pocos días, aquella niña tan parlanchina como su madre pudiera ocupar tan rápido su corazón y llenarlo tan ampliamente. _¿Calidez?_ Por supuesto. Como cuando la pelirosa derritió su frio corazón. Tal cual.

 ** _Sólo ellas…._**

Su expresión no variaba cuando ella hablaba de los chistes o algunas cosas que decía de Naruto y su familia, pero aun así, no conseguía ocultar lo feliz que se sentía, tan solo escucharla hablar, escucharla contar recuerdos donde él no estaba, le tocaba el corazón, sin duda. Así que decidió una cosa. ¡Sí, definitivamente él sería ahora parte de su vida, de sus recuerdos y de sus más tontas e inocentes historias!

.

Al anochecer Sasuke nuevamente estaba estacionado en la entrada, se encontraba bajando con Sarada. Ella vaciló unos segundos con su cabello con deje de nerviosismo

—Ah… Etto… P-papá—Llamó aun jugando con un pequeño mechón.

—Dime…—

—Me preguntaba si tú… d-digo si quería pasar…— volteó su rostro apenada.—…a cenar con mamá y conmigo…

Él sonrió levemente al verla apenada. Por supuesto que sí quiso decir. Sin embargo se limitó a afirmar con la cabeza. Desde que se habían conocido la adolescente no lo había invitado a cenar, ya que era él quien la llevaba a comer. Le pareció grandiosa esa invitación y más al ver la amplia sonrisa de su hija.

Sarada sabía muy bien que su madre aún seguía amando a su padre. Es que ella se vio obligada a apartarse de su lado por culpa de ese hombre. Su padre sentía lo mismo por su madre, pues cuando sus miradas se cruzaban, todos los que estaban presente lo podían sentir. Sus corazones estaban destinados a estar juntos que decidió que los iba a unir de una vez por todas, para que finalmente estén juntos, como una verdadera familia. Y debía empezar desde ya.

 _¡Definitivamente lo lograré, Shannaro!_

.

.

.

El olor a guiso inundó la estancia, estaba haciendo el plato preferido de Sarada, aparte de unos deliciosos dangos. Llevaba solamente una muy diminuta bata de seda de color vino, desde su llegada a casa del hospital, tomó un gran baño caliente durante un rato. Sabía que Sarada no estaría, ya que tenía una cita con su papá. Sonrió al recordarlo. Así que se encontró sola durante toda la tarde.

— _Mamá tengo una cita con papá. Estoy muy contenta_ —Recordó las palabras de su hija emocionada y Sakura sintió mucha dicha por ella.

Todo ese día estuvieron juntos, seguro no tardaría ella en llegar. Innegablemente su pequeña llegaría con una sonrisa de punta a punta.

Tarareó unas canciones pues ella simplemente también estaba feliz.

—Mamá he llegado.—oyó desde la entrada la pelirosa.

—Oh, Sara-chan qué bueno que hayas llegado— Anunció saliendo de la cocina.— Estoy preparando la cena amor….

Se quedó con la palabra en la boca al ver a Sasuke en la sala del apartamento y Sarada más atrás cerrando la puerta.

El azabache la vio de arriba abajo sin disimular absolutamente nada. Y la pelirosa enrojeció de la vergüenza. ¿Qué demonios hacía vestida así? ¿Acaso iba a grabar un video porno o qué? ¿Se encontraba alguien más en el edificio y los han pillado infraganti? A Sasuke de tan solo hacerse la idea sintió unas profundas ganas de asesinar a alguien.

¡Por favor!

—Buenas noches, Sasuke. No pensé que vendrías. —Explicó la pelirosa ruborizada ante la profunda mirada del Uchiha.

El pelinegro estuvo a punto de abofetearse él mismo. ¿Acaso había sido tan obvio? ¡Qué imbécil!

Sakura de una pequeña sonrisa de cortesía, dio dos pasos atrás para marcharse en cuclillas con extremo cuidado para que aquel pequeño trapo no revelara más de lo que ya estaba expuesto. Sasuke por su lado había guardado toda información bajo llave. Aquella figura esbelta de largas y hermosas piernas blancas, hombros blancos y clavículas de porcelana, no se borraría de su mente pronto. Se dio cuenta que la pelirosa ya no era una joven de dieciocho años, ahora era toda una mujer y vaya que muy hermosa.

El sonido del carraspeo que salió de la garganta de su hija lo sacó de sus pensamientos. La niña sonreía como si ocultara algo que para ella era ciertamente obvio. Y él, por supuesto que no iba preguntar.

.

Unos minutos más tarde, regresó Sakura con una nueva vestimenta. Por cierto, algo mucho más digno y que no revelara mucha más piel como la bata que vergonzosamente tenía al momento que Sasuke llegó. Se dijo que se desasiría de eso y lo arrojaría a "objetos peligrosamente potenciales" en otras palabras, el cesto de basura.

.

—Invité a papá a cenar.—Dijo con una sonrisa.

Sakura preparó la mesa con ayuda de Sarada. Sasuke sólo las observó en silencio. Detallando los agiles movimientos de Sakura en la mesa.

.

.

—Itadakimasu— Dijeron al unísono una vez ya sentados en la mesa.

—Está delicioso, má,— chilló con ojos brillantes la pequeña Uchiha.

—Sarada tiene razón.— Ahora fue Sasuke. —Está delicioso.

Un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas.— Gracias. Hehe.

.

.

—Gracias por la invitación.—Miró la hora de su reloj, se sorprendió ligeramente ya que siendo honesto con él mismo, la hora había pasado volando ya faltaban cinco para las diez. Estuvo bastante tiempo. Últimamente la hora iba tan rápido que ni se percataba. —Ya son casi las diez.

—Oh. No me fijé. ¡Es tarde! Sarada a lavar sus dientes.— ordenó dando unas tres pequeñas palmadas.

—Lo sé mamá, tengo doce años ya, por favor.— Rodó los ojos con algo de vergüenza.

—No, no, no.— Negó el dedo índice frente de ella.— A las caries no le importa si tienes doce o treinta años. Vamos, vamos.—

Bufó desairada. — ¿Puedo despedirme de papá?

—Claro, Ángel.—

La pelinegra camino hasta Sasuke y lo abrazó. —Gracias por el día de hoy.

Sasuke se agachó para estar a la altura de su hija, pronto, le dio un pequeño y leve toque en su frente con sus dedos.

—Nos vemos mañana. ¿Sí?—

Sakura ante el panorama enterneció. Sus ojos jades brillaron intensamente cuando Sarada rió asintiendo con la cabeza efusivamente. Era totalmente estupendo que su pequeña Sarada estuviera así, le llenaba el corazón de paz y tranquilidad. Pues su hija estaba feliz y por ende ella lo estaba también.

Luego Sarada obedeció la orden de su madre, el irse lavar los dientes y luego a dormir. Supone que sería ella ahora que le daría las gracias a Sasuke, quien cuando se reincorporó la observó con detenimiento.

—Te agradezco lo que haces por Sarada.—Gratificó la pelirosa. —De verdad. Gracias.

La pelirosa llevó un mechón suelto detrás de la oreja. Parecido al gesto de Sarada cuando decía algo apenada. La genética era infalible. Tenían algunos mohines idénticos, y eso a Sasuke le pareció asombrosamente fantástico.

—No es nada, Sakura. Ella es mi hija. Sólo quiero recompensar el tiempo que…—Sakura interrumpió su línea.

—Gracias igual. Ha estado muy feliz en estos días.— Se le salió una sonrisa de esas que hace tiempo no se le salían tan espontáneas. Esas que dejaban a Sasuke con la palabra en la boca. De esas sonrisas tan sinceras e inocentes que lo hacía delirar.

— ¿Y tú estás feliz?—Preguntó dando un paso hacia adelante con los ojos fijos en ella. _¡Alto Sasuke!_ Se dijo así mismo.

—Sí.— Volvía otra vez con esa risa.— Si Sara-chan lo está, yo también. ¿Tú estás bien?

¿Por qué mierda tenía que sonreírle así? ¿Acaso no sabía ella que esa sonrisa lo volvía loco? O sea, ¿Qué pasaba por su mente? Después de doce años venía con esa bata endemoniadamente sexy y esa risa, seguro para atormentarlo. Sasuke se vio muy tentado. Se acercó a ella lo suficiente como verla tensarse.

—Sí estoy bien. Estoy feliz por Sarada.—en su rostro se le dibujó una sonrisa de lado

—Qué bueno, Sasuke— dijo algo blandengue por la cercanía del azabache.

Con atrevimiento el de los ojos negros se le acercó a su cara, a tan solo escasos centímetros de ella que se vio obligado a inclinar un poco su cabeza hacía Sakura

—Si vuelves a recibirme con un vestido como ese, no prometo que mi autocontrol sea tan bueno como el de hoy.—declaró para darle un muy lento y fascinante beso en la mejilla a la rosada. —Buenas noches, Sakura.

Su nombre se derritió en su boca al pronunciarlo. Salió del apartamento antes que las cosas se fueran de su control. Dentro de la estancia, la pelirosa entró en estado de shock y con un sonrojo bastante visible en todo su rostro.

¿Qué acaba de decir Sasuke? Oh por dios. Su pulso se aceleró notablemente y sintió un hormigueo en todo su cuerpo. Estaba realmente alterada.

.

.

.

Subió los escalones sin prisa. Había acabado con su último paciente y necesitaba un libro que, curiosamente no estaba en el consultorio. Seguramente la culpable era Ino. Bufó. Esa mujer se le olvidaba pedir prestados los libros.

De regreso, se sentó cómodamente en un sofá fuera de del consultorio. Tenía una vista del pequeño jardín florecido del hospital. Sonrió. Se encontraba feliz. Recordó la cara sonrojada de Sarada al ser abrazada por Sasuke. Y por supuesto, también se le venía a la mente la cara del azabache. Ahora que Sasuke y Sarada sabían la verdad no puedo ocultar su alegría, era momento que ambos se enteraran.

Obviamente, se sintió bien. No iba a poder vivir con una mentira así para toda la vida. Suspiró. ¿Qué iba a suceder después? Entre ella y él. Es decir, ¿Cómo debería ser su relación a partir de ahora? No era que esperaba que Sasuke le dijera- el tipo de cosas que él no diría, claro está- sigamos nuestra vida juntos, criemos a Sarada juntos y vamos seguir amándonos por el resto de nuestras vidas y bla bla bla. ¡Vamos Sakura, aterriza! Aunque dudas cruzaron por su cabeza…

Él recientemente estaba haciendo comentarios acerca de ella, poniéndola en una situación con esos besos en la mejilla. Primero había sido con el vestido ese de la cena, luego fue, que si no estaba saliendo con alguien más y un par de cosas que salían de raticos antes de irse, pues la boca del azabache estaba incontrolable, eso evidentemente la descontrolaba. Cerró el libro con fuerza.

¿Acaso él…? ¡Ashhh, se iba a volver loca!

Abrió el libro dispuesta a que sus locos pensamientos desaparecieran con una muy buena lectura, pero no lo logró. Se dio cuenta que ella… después de todo ese tiempo, ella jamás había dejado de amarlo. Lo amaba con todo su ser, pero era algo que no sucedería.

 _¿Por qué no?_

Se preguntó ella misma. ¿Por qué no darse la oportunidad? Ella lo amaba. ¿Él correspondía sus sentimientos?

 _¿No… o sí?_

Volvió a preguntar su mente. Cerró el libro por última vez, porque era evidente que no estaba concentrada en su lectura. Fijó su vista a las flores del jardín como si ellas le darían la respuesta que tanto esperaba.

—¿Aún me amas Sasuke-kun?— susurró al vidrio frente de ella.

.

—Sakura—escuchó detrás.

Se giró para ver a la persona que la llamaba. Su corazón palpitó tanto que pensó que se escucharía en todo el lugar. Delante de ella, estaba Sasuke Uchiha, parado. Sólo él. Con un pequeño y hermoso ramo de flores. Tulipanes, sus favoritos.

..

.

.

— _Sakura. —_ Volvió a llamar y ella se sintió tan tonta.

—Eh. Lo siento, estaba distraída. — Llevó nerviosamente un rebelde mechón detrás de la oreja y abrazaba el libro, deseando a todos los dioses que él no la haya escuchado— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y Sarada?

El pelinegro giró los ojos. Sarada lo había traído a arrastras hasta el Hospital Central. Sabía que esa niña se traía algo entre manos. Esos cuchicheos con Karin no eran nada normales.

— Sarada no está aquí.—respondió la última pregunta sintiéndose estúpido. Obvio que Sarada no estaba.

—Bien… ¿Y dónde está?—

—Está con Karin.—

—Oh. ¿Se encontraron?—Preguntó curiosa. Sasuke asintió. Bueno, técnicamente hablando habían ido por ella. Mientras estaban el departamento de Sasuke a la pequeña Uchiha se le ideo un plan. ¿Por qué él no la invitaba a cenar hoy? A él no le pareció tan mala la idea, hasta que la pelinegra dijo que sólo "Papá y mamá irán, exclusivamente" _Sería excelente_ dijo ella. Sarada conocía a su madrina y seguro ella les ayudaría en todo, la pelirroja poseía un impresionante conocimiento acerca de las citas.

La pequeña de ojos negros estaba en este momento seguro en algún lugar del planeta tierra corriendo de aquí para allá, mientras él estaba aquí intentando decirle a Sakura que saliera con él. No era que no lo deseaba, pues claro que lo quería… la cuestión era que se le hacía algo ligeramente paradójico. Estuvieron durante mucho tiempo juntos, luego separados, y doce años más tarde, nuevamente aquí…

—Son para ti. — le extendió el brazo donde reposaban los tulipanes.

—Muchas gracias. Están bellos—expresó la pelirosa con una sonrisa.

—Me preguntaba si… ¿Te gustaría ir a cenar esta noche…?—preguntó viéndola fijamente— ambos—Sasuke se fijó en la sorpresa de la mujer y se le marcó una sonrisa breve.

—Eh, sí. Me gustaría.—respondió. Sus largas pestañas se movieron de arriba a abajo como si pretendiera hacerse la idea que esa era la realidad y no un invento de su loca cabeza, que… estaba deseando profundamente que sea el Sasuke real y no solamente una alucinación.

—Bien.—

Sasuke ofreció llevar a su casa a Sakura. Luego que la dejó ahí, partió. Hoy sería una agradable velada o eso esperaba la pelirosa.

—¿Qué tal me veo?—Dijo dando un giro para que Sarada la observara.

—¡Mamá! ¡Te ves hermosísima!— Exclamó abrumada y con ojos brillosos. Sakura se acercó al espejo más cercano que tenía y se sorprendió al verse a ella misma. Debía admitir que efectivamente lo estaba. Tenía un hermoso vestido lápiz de color rojo que cubría sus rodillas y abrazaba sus amplias caderas. El vestido poseía un escote recto con una sexy abertura en el centro, según ella, se veía más de la cuenta, pero Sarada y Karin se empeñaban en decir que estaba alucinando. En la cintura había un accesorio dorado que hacía juego con solo una pequeña pulsera en su mano derecha del mismo color. Su maquillaje se reducía a solo un labial rojo pasión acompañado de rímel negro. Estaba tan elegante y sofisticada, que no creyó que era ella.

—¡Vaya que envidiable cuerpo tienes, Sakura!— Chilló Karin.— ¿Quién diría que bajo esa horrorosa bata del hospital se esconde un cuerpo tan increíble? Usaré más seguido las escaleras.

—¿Gracias, Karin? — Entrecerró los ojos la pelirosa con sarcasmo. Karin rió mientras le colocaba todo el cabello lacio hacía un lado. Mientras que Sarada también reía.

—De verdad si tienes buen cuerpo ma. No tienes nada que envidiarle a una chica de veinte años.— Dijo segura de sí mientras subía sus gafas con orgullo— Son ellas las que te envidian. Cuando llegues al restaurante los dejarás con la boca abierta

—Sí quieres que Sasuke te lleve a su cama hoy, usa tu cabello de este lado.— Susurró a su oído.

—¡Karin!—reclamó con un sonrojo. La pelirroja volvió a reír. Tomó una pequeña pinza dorada con un lindo rubí y lo colocó en su cabello sujetándolo de un lado.

—Así está mejor.—

Vio el ramo de tulipanes que descansaban a un lado de la repisa.

" _A las ocho Juugo te recogerá en la entrada. Sasuke._ " Recordó.

Se dio un último vistazo al espejo. _¡Sasuke Uchiha prepárate!_

—Deséenme suerte.—

—Nos vemos mañana.— Se despidió Karin descaradamente. Sakura la acuchilló con la mirada.

—Sara-chan nos vemos. Regresaré tarde.—Dijo. Sarada le dio un beso en la mejilla y esta la abrazó—

—No te preocupes ma. Diviértete.—

—Nos vemos.—Se encaminó a la salida, por supuesto sin antes escuchar a su tierna comadre gritarle que iba a pasar una muy buena noche. Negó con la cabeza. ¿En qué demonios pensaba cuando la eligió como madrina de su hija? Entonces recordó que ella nunca se lo pidió, fue ella quien se autonombró.

Si era honesta con ella misma estaba nerviosa y sentía un pequeño hueco en su estómago de la emoción. En ese momento rogó a todos los dioses que sus piernas no temblaran cuando viera a Sasuke porque si de algo estaba segura, y era que con esos tacones y sus piernas temblando, ella en pocas palabras se iría a la mierda.

El pelonaranja estaba a un lado del auto esperándola. Se preguntó por qué Sasuke no había ido por ella. La lógica le dijo que era un hombre muy ocupado. Sí era eso.

—Buenas noches, señora Uchiha.—Dijo y abrió la puerta trasera para que ella entrara.

—¿Eh?— Soltó. Ella simplemente movió su cabeza. Seguro ella había imaginado eso— Buenas noches, Juugo.— Dijo sonriendo para entrar al auto.

Una vez que habían llegado, Juugo la ayudó a bajarse de aquel majestuoso auto.

—Gracias.—Dijo ella incorporándose. Buscó con la mirada a Sasuke y no lo encontró. En la entrada había varias personas con elegantes smokings y vestidos costosos. Pues ella de hecho también traía uno consigo, aquella ropa que usaba esa noche era un complot entre Sarada, Sasuke y Karin. Obligó a su hija y a Karin a contarle la verdad cuando vio las etiquetas de cada uno de los artículos que usaba, ambas no querían hacerlo, seguro habían prometido no decirlo, sin embargo, no pudieron ocultar la verdad por mucho tiempo, después de todo, Sakura Haruno sabía cada una de las debilidades tanto de Sarada como Karin. Sus técnicas eran infalibles. Volviendo al caso, la verdad era que Sasuke había pagado todo lo que ella estaba usando y se sintió algo apenada.

Fue acompañada por Juugo hasta el vestíbulo. Hasta que vio a Sasuke, de espaldas, hablando con unos elegantes ejecutivos. Notó que no se había percatado de su presencia, ya que estaba hablando de cosas importantes, negocios lo más seguro. Los ojos de los ejecutivos pasaron de prestarle atención a Sasuke ahora a la recién llegada. Todas las miradas fueron a parar a ella. Sasuke se preguntó en ese momento porque de repente el director de la compañía Sobaku No se quedó con la palabra en la boca. Varios también tenían los ojos en la misma dirección, la entrada.

Este también quiso saber cuál era el espectáculo y giró su cabeza. Enmudeció. Por supuesto… _tenía que ser ella. Tenía que ser Sakura_. Parecía una actriz de esa de famosas que llega a un sitio y la gente se volvía loca.

Escuchó un cuchicheo a lo lejos, pero él estuvo mucho más entretenido viendo al frente, pues le resultaba más interesante el seductor paso de la pelirosa hacia él que cualquiera otra cosa en ese instante. Por un momento decidió eliminar a todos los hombres que se encontraban posando sus pervertidos ojos en ella, así como si él fuera un ninja con dotes extraordinariamente sorprendentes para aniquilar veinte personas en un parpadeo, no obstante, tomó en cuenta que Sakura lo observaba a él, solamente a él. Y sólo por eso decidió perdonarlos esta vez.

Caminó hasta ella sin despegarle la vista. Aquel escote que tenía era el cielo. ¡Vaya que tenía un cuerpazo! Definitivamente le sentaba bien ser madre.

—Te ves esplendida.—Una vez cerca de la ojos jade le susurró a su oído al mismo tiempo daba un beso en su mejilla, logrando erizarle los vellos— Has causado una ligera perturbación en mis socios y me veo obligado a marcar territorio.

—Ah, ¿Gracias?— habló.—Tú también te ves extremadamente bien.

—Créeme, no más que tú, _Sakura_.—expresó. Se dirigió al pelonaranja—Juugo.

—Sasuke-sama.— Dijo para asentir y marcharse. Sasuke invitó a Sakura a adentrarse al recinto, antes fue interrumpido por los mismos ejecutivos elegantes.

—¡Debes sentirte bastante exaltado de tanta belleza, Sasuke!— Dijo uno de los hombres de cabello rubio largo y ojos azules.— ¿Quién es la damisela?

—Lo estoy, Deidara.—Hizo una pausa para colocar su mano derecha en la espalda baja de Sakura sintiendo como ella se erguía .—Ella es Sakura Haruno, pronto Uchiha.

El hombre de nombre Deidara como los demás presentes casi escupen sus respectivas bebidas.

—¡Vaya! Hasta yo con semejante monumento― Soltó Deidara― Si no fuera porque se nota que algo sucedió entre ustedes que no…

—Gaara No Sobaku.—Interrumpiendo al intruso de nombre Deidara, tendió la mano un hombre blanco de cabello rojos y ojos verdes turquesa. De elegante traje y hermosa corbata vinotinta.

—Mucho gusto— Apretó cordialmente la mano de la mujer.

—Un gusto. Naruto y Sasuke me han hablado de ti.—Confesó. Sakura le dio una mirada sin comprender, olvidando por completo al rubio escandaloso—Me alegro de que estés aquí.

No recordaba conocerlo de algún lado, aunque Gaara le hablaba como si la conociera, además conocía a Naruto. Oh vaya era famosa después de todo.

—Es mejor entrar, debes tener hambre.— Interrumpió Sasuke.

—Hasta luego, Gaara-san.—se despidió, junto con Sasuke finalmente entraron al restaurante. Este ya se retiraba, así que con una sonrisa y negando con la cabeza marchó dejando a unos muy intrigados altos ejecutivos.

Algo apartado, un hombre alto de cabellos rojos alborotados y ojos ámbar observó la escena con recelo. Y después de un "tsk" invitó a su acompañante regresar al restaurante. La noche lo había sorprendido cuando una exótica cabellera rosa bajó del auto junto a un pelinaranja. Él supo inmediatamente quien era ella. ¿Quién más podía tener ese cabello así? Sólo ella… Sakura Haruno.

..

— ¿Pronto Uchiha? —Preguntó alzando una ceja. — Explícamelo.

—Me lo agradecerás. Lo último que quiero es que esta mesa esté lleno de desvergonzados aprovechándose de lo que me pertenece, Sakura. — Sasuke depositó un beso en la mano de la pelirosa. Sakura arqueó sus cejas aunque en el fondo aquel beso la derritió, ella sonrió en su mente, Sasuke no tenía por qué enterarse de eso.

—Guao, pues te luciste con eso de "Marcar Territorio"—Dijo sarcástica. El pelinegro sólo alzó una ceja burlón.

—Te ves hermosa, Sakura.—Le dijo, ella hizo una mueca con la boca roja para después soltar un ligero Gracias.

Ella llevó una copa de vino a sus labios y bebió el líquido. Realmente estaba bueno. ¿Qué más podía decir? Estaba sentada frente a -El señor de los Vinos- Sasuke. Después de un rato en silencio, Sakura se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

—Sigues siendo muy hablador.—bromeó.

—Sí. Hay cosas que no cambian.—Dijo con doble sentido el pelinegro.

— ¿Cómo cuáles? A parte de ti, claro está.—Preguntó ella en chiste.

—Tú, por ejemplo. —

— ¿Yo?— Negó con la cabeza. — He cambiado. Y cuéntame… ¿Cómo es Alemania?

— _Desviando el tema._ Fría realmente. Excelente arquitectura. Deberían acompañarme algún día a Berlín. —Ofreció. Sakura volvió a dar un sorbo a su vino. No quería parecer nerviosa ¡Por dios! Parecía una tonta colegial al frente del chico que le gusta que ya estaba listo para ir a la universidad. ¡Jesucristo Sakura, eres una mujer de treinta años, compórtate!

—Estoy segura que Sarada estaría ansiosa por ir contigo—respondió.

—En mi invitación estás incluida.—volvió a decir con lentitud.

—Lo consideraré. —musitó ella riendo. Ese sonido llegó como música a los oídos del pelinegro.

Antes que pudiera decir algo inteligente el mesonero llegó tomando la orden de ambos. Era la tercera vez que llegaba, ya se le había olvidado la formalidad de esos restaurantes, y las cantidades de veces que traen platos a la mesa. El chico observó disimuladamente a Sakura de reojo y su busto, algo que no pasó desapercibido por los profundos y oscurecidos orbes que frunció inmediatamente las cejas con desdén, nada podía pasar inadvertidos por esos ojos negros. Je.

— ¿Sé te perdió algo allí?—Preguntó con su voz fuerte y poderosa. El chico tuvo un fuerte respingón, Sasuke alzó una ceja esperando respuesta del atemorizado chico.

—Y-yo… lo siento muchísimo, Uchiha-sama— Se disculpó.

—Hmp.—Sakura lo vio frunciendo el ceño. Sasuke hizo una seña con su mano y el chico de cabello castaño se marchó como alma que lleva el diablo.

—Pobre chico.—comentó.—

—Hmp.—Aun con el ceño fruncido mientras volteaba a ver a otro sitio. ¿Acaso no sabían que él era Sasuke Uchiha? ¿Por qué demonios todos veían a Sakura? Sí, debía admitir que estaba despampanante… con un mil demonios, ella le pertenecía a él. ¿Por qué posaban sus maliciosos ojos en ella? ¿Acaso nunca habían visto una mujer de cabello rosa y ojos jade en su vida? Cerdos. De cierta manera ella al parecer ni se percataba de lo que sucedía alrededor, era el centro de atención y ni siquiera lo sabía. Lo que más le irritaba era aquel idiota de cabello rojo, el de la izquierda. No dejaba de observar cada uno de los movimientos de ella, mientras bebía una estúpida botella barata, con una estrambótica rubia. Debió haber sido una velada en donde solamente ellos estuvieran, ahora que lo pensaba, tenía ese poder.

— ¿Te sucede algo?— Preguntó ella en forma preocupada con sus mejillas sonrojadas seguramente por el vino.

—Voy a solucionar algo.— dijo para alzar su mano. Al instante una mujer con vestido negro y zapatos del mismo color junto con un hombre alto de traje se acercaron.

—Señor Sasuke, ¿Qué sucede?—Preguntó nerviosa la mujer, era algo así como la gerente.

—Quiero privacidad.—informó.

— ¿Le incomoda alguien en particular?—Tragó grueso la chica al preguntar.

—Todos.— Sakura lo miró sin entender.

— ¿Todos?— Sasuke se limitó a verla.—Lo que ordene Señor Sasuke. Señora.

Se inclinó levemente y antes de retirarse habló por el comunicador en su oreja.

—Sí. Retírelos ahora. A todos, por favor.—La pelirosa frunció el ceño ante las líneas de la mujer, ya sabía las intenciones de Sasuke. ¿Podía sacar a todos esas personas de ahí con solo ordenarlo?

—Disculpe señorita.—Llamó Sakura a la mujer entaconada. Iban a sacarlos a todo. No, no, no. Qué cosa tan exagerada. La aludida se giró para verla.—No es necesario que saque a estas buenas personas de aquí. _El señor Sasuke_ y yo nos estamos retirando. Por favor que sigan todos aquí. —

La mujer de cabello negro miró a Sasuke, que este sólo veía atentamente a Sakura. ¿Acaba de desautorizarlo?

—Bien. — soltó. Y Sakura sonrió mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos.— Muy bien Sakura.

—Maniático del control—expresó la pelirosa con un susurro bastante audible para el Uchiha. Sasuke se levantó tomando la mano que Sakura le ofrecía— ¿Demasiado vino, _cariño_?

—Muy graciosa, ¿A dónde quiere ir _señorita?_ La de ojos jade nuevamente río. Ella simplemente movió los hombros hacia arriba. Cuando ambos se dispusieron de salir a un mejor lugar, un hombre colocó su mano en el hombro de Sakura. Ese, el imbécil pelo rojo de la mesa a la izquierda.

—Sakura— Saludó. — Cuanto tiempo . Estás realmente preciosa hoy.— soltó viéndola de arriba hacia abajo.

— ¡Sasori! ¿Cómo estás?—Preguntó sorprendida. Hace tiempo que no lo veía, casi seis años ya. No lo había visto desde que ella había dejado Kohona.

—Estoy bien, aunque ahora estoy mejor por verte. —expresó con vigor, olvidándose que venía acompañado con una mujer, y que estaba sentada a unas cuántas mesas más. Por su parte Sasuke frunció el ceño con disgusto mientras que la pelirosa soltó una sonrisa forzada.

—No cambias. Él es Sasuke…—

—Sasuke Uchiha, lo sé. —Interrumpió Sasori con voz recelosa. —Uchiha por tu cara, puedo apreciar que deseas saber de dónde conozco a Sakura.—Hizo un gesto, y Sasuke le dirigió una mirada gélida.—Te lo contaré. En Konoha cuando tenía a su pequeña hija, ¿Cómo era su nombre? Ah, creo que era… ¿Sarada, no?—

Sasuke inconscientemente apretó la mano de Sakura, que no había soltado de hace unos segundos atrás.

— ¿Uchiha, te dijo que tiene una hija?

—Sasori no sé qué estás intentando hacer, te dejé claro que…—

—Que ya amabas a alguien más. Siempre me lo decías.—Llevó una mano a su barbilla como si pensara.—Supongo que ya pudiste olvidar al padre de Sarada con los muchos millones de Sasuke Uchiha.

De verdad que este era un maldito imbécil. Antes que volviera a abrir su boca para replicar, el pelinegro habló.

—Sí vuelves tan solo a mover tus labios para volver a hablar de mi hija o de Sakura, juro que no habrá lugar alguno donde puedas ir sin ser repudiado— Amenazó haciendo intimidar hasta al más fuerte hombre. Sakura tuvo un respingón. El de ojos ámbar abrió los ojos de par a par sintiéndose realmente sorprendido y al mismo tiempo humillado.

Sasuke siguió su camino a la salida del lugar junto con Sakura. Repitió en su mente como destruir a ese imbécil fanfarrón, ¿Cómo se había atrevido? Maldito insecto. Debió darle una lección para que se comportara de una vez por todas y sintió una mezcla de agitación y desagrado al mismo, lo que menos quería era arruinar el momento que tenía con Sakura, y venía aquel patán pelirojo a hablar de Sarada y Sakura.

Para cuando salieron, atravesaron el lugar unos pequeños flashes no tan a lo lejos cubrieron sus rostros, sin embargo eso no detuvo el caminar del pelinegro. Curiosamente Juugo estaba afuera esperándolos. Ambos abordaron el auto y se marcharon a un lugar en donde Sasuke y Sakura estuvieran a gusto.

Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio, claro que esperaba una explicación de la pelirosa ¿Quién era él? ¿Y por qué conocía a Sarada?, por supuesto él no la iba a obligar a contar nada que ella no quisiera decirle, después de todo no tenía derecho sobre Sakura. Sin embargo tenía la necesidad de saber quién era ese sujeto y qué tenía ella que ver con él.

—Se llama Sasori —Explicó. —Lo conocí por accidente en el hospital de Konoha hace bastante tiempo cuando Sarada apenas era una bebé— Sasuke la observó con profundidad, escuchando atentamente.—Se hizo muy amigo mío, y me ayudó en lo que pudo. Un día simplemente confundió las cosas… juro que pensé que lo había entendido, que yo no estaba lista para empezar otra relación. Honestamente no podía. Enfureció cuando le comenté que me regresaba a Tokio, pues Sasori creyó muchas cosas. —La pelirosa soltó un suspiro—No lo sé. Él siempre supo que yo… no podría de dejar de…—Observó a Sasuke, quien en todo el momento que ella habló no le había quitado la vista de encima. No podía continuar así. ¡Era muy obvia! Volvió su vista por la ventana. —… mi prioridad era Sarada.

Sasuke alejó esos pensamientos que se estaban acercando a su mente antes de que cometiera una locura. La pelirosa le relató tiempo cuando se había ido y él lo que pensaba era besarla en esos momentos, quería tocar esos labios hasta hacerla olvidar todo lo malo que haya sucedido mientras él estaba ciego por quién sabe dónde demonios. Sí de algo estaba seguro era que aún tenía un puesto sagrado en el corazón de la mujer que él siempre había querido y que por imbécil había perdido en algún tiempo, quería creer que existía la posibilidad de que Sakura aun lo quería después de todo.

—Voy a llevarte a un lugar, donde estaremos solos. Lo prometo.—aseguró, dándole un pequeño beso en los nudillos.

Subieron por el asesor. Sakura mordió suavemente su labio inferior, las palabras de la pelirroja de Karin llegaron a su mente… No iban al departamento del pelinegro, pues estaban nada más y nada menos en el primer edificio de las empresas Uchiha. Subieron hasta el pent-house. Una vez allá, la pelirosa se sorprendió visiblemente.

Aquella oficina no alcanzaría a olvidarla nunca. Pues esa era la oficina de Sasuke, se dio cuenta que a pesar de que las cosas estaban ahí, como por ejemplo; los increíbles muebles y las estanterías llena de libros, en cierto modo se veía desierta. El escritorio ya no estaba ahí, supuso que ya no era necesario que estuviera ahí, si el ya no se encontraba cerca del área. Lo más que se podía apreciar en aquella enorme habitación, era el impresionante ventanal. El vidrio venía desde el techo hasta el piso, pues no existía pared alguna y la vista que tenía de la ciudad era extraordinaria. Les trajo demasiados recuerdos a ambos.

—La dejé tal cual desde que me fui. Una semana antes mandé a retirar el escritorio a mi nueva oficina.— confesó.— Es lo único que no está en su lugar.

Sakura sonrió conociendo el motivo.—Tengo buen gusto para decorar. ¿Verdad Sasuke?

—No dudo de tu talento.— El sonido de los tacones hicieron eco en todo el lugar cuando la pelirosa caminó hasta el cristal.

—Siempre ha tenido una impresionante vista.—Giró su cabeza para verlo desde adelante sonriendo. Había cierto enigma en su rostro pensó Sasuke, si la observaba a fondo, la pelirosa también sentía algo de nostalgia. ¿Qué habría sucedido si ella no se hubiera marchado? ¿Sí le hubiera contado toda la verdad a Sasuke? Lo más seguro es que Madara se hubiese encargado de hacerla sentir miserable, así como hace un tiempo, con ese torbellino de emociones Sakura en silencio quitó sus tacones de aguja, instantes luego tomó la sabana que protegía los muebles y la extendió frente aquella vista

—Este ambiente es cálido —Dijo invitándolo a sentarse junto a ella. Sasuke no tardó en aceptar su oferta mientras que se quita su saco quedando sólo con su camisa negra manga larga. Gracias a Juugo habían conducido a comprar dos botellas de vino, esperaba no emborracharse con uno de esos vinos y terminar diciendo cosas inapropiadas o en el peor de los casos haciendo cosas inapropiadas…

—Tienes una habilidad nata para improvisar, Sakura—Dio un cumplido y la pelirosa casi se ahogó en su propio vino.

—¿Qué más puedo decirte de mí, eh?— Movió sus hombros desinteresados. Estuvieron en silencio durante un rato. Sasuke se encontró analizando cómo es que había terminado de un lujoso restaurante a una oficina deshabitada, pues la única razón lógica que encontró era la mujer que estaba a un lado de él. Supuso que la sencillez y la espontaneidad que tanto caracterizaban a Sakura lo hacían a él una persona más normal.

 ** _Loving can hurt_**

—¿Y bien?—Comenzó Sasuke.—Cuéntame.

—¿Quieres toda la historia? O ¿Sólo una parte de ella?—Preguntó—Son doce años que tengo que contarte, eh.

—Tenemos bastante tiempo. No creo que nos esperen esta noche—Respondió como si el mismo estuviera saboreando esa idea. La pelirosa suspiró derrotada mordiendo su labio inferior nuevamente, lo más seguro era que él tuviera la razón.

—Ya estás enterando de ciertas cosas.— Dijo con suavidad.—así que no hace falta repetir lo mismo, ¿Cierto?

—Como tú desees.—

 ** _Loving can hurt sometimes  
But it's the only thing  
That I know_**

—Mi vida en ese pueblo fue totalmente ordinaria.—Anunció.—Me fui sin decir nada, ni a Naruto ni a nadie más. Yo intuí que si le decía a Naruto a donde iba y el motivo del porqué me estaba marchando, iba armar un escándalo y lo menos que yo quería era que algo malo sucediera, ¿Sabes? Madara me dijo que si decía que él me había amenazado no solo iba a herirme a mí, sino también a… —No hacía falta decir el nombre de Sarada para saber que se refería a ella.

—No sé cómo lo supo. Yo había sido, honestamente, muy cuidadosa en no decirle a nadie, sin embargo, no fue suficiente para Madara. Amenazó a mi abuelo con quitarle todo lo que tenía, dejarlo en la calle. Yo estaba aterrada—Soltó una gran bocanada de aire por su boca.—Decidí irme con él a Konoha. Él tristemente murió cuando Sarada tenía tan sólo unos pocos meses de nacida durante todo ese momento estuve sólo con Sarada, sólo ella y yo. También fue allí donde conocí a Sasori, en Konoha.— Observó cual iba a ser la reacción de Sasuke.—Cuando Sarada tenía alrededor de dos años, tuve que regresarme, pensé que ya las cosas habían quedado en el pasado, que… Madara ya no iba a regresar para lastimar a Sarada. Todo iba a ser mejor, pensé y durante un tiempo estuvo bien. Lo que me realmente entristecía era que Sarada siempre preguntaba por ti, ¿Pero qué niño no pregunta por su papá? ¿No es cierto?— Sus ojos cristalizaron cuando se le aglomeraban los recuerdos que tenía, negó con la cabeza, no quería llorar.

—Pude volver a hablar con Naruto. Me relató su hiperactiva historia junto a Hinata.—Ella sonrió con nostalgia.—Conocí a Boruto y él conoció a Sarada. Naruto me contó cosas acerca de ti, y quiero decirte que de verdad lo siento muchísimo durante todo este tiempo, lo lamento… lamento haberte hecho pasar por esto, pero tienes que entender que Sarada era lo más importante para mí… No podía permitir que algo malo le sucediera a ella.

—Sakura yo…—

 _And when it gets hard  
You know it can get hard sometimes  
It is the only thing that makes us feel alive_

—Tú me buscaste…—reveló con un nudo en la garganta. —Era exactamente por eso, que no podía decirle a Naruto ni Itachi ni a Ino donde estaba, sabía que si les diría, tú… tú irías allá, no podía permitir eso. —hizo una pausa mientras sus recueros se aglomeraban en su mente—Cuando ya estaba establecida, Sarada iba al jardín de niños, ella solo tenía cinco, pronto cumpliría los seis…él vino, Madara fue a a casa…— tragó grueso mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a estremecerse—Sarada y yo preparábamos un pastel, le dije que subiera a lavarse…— Intentó reprimir sus lágrimas, lo menos quería que su maquillaje se rodara y pareciera la novia espanto delante de Sasuke.

—¿Te hizo daño?—La voz de Sasuke sonó intranquila. Ella se vio forzada a mentir e hizo un movimiento de cabeza negándolo todo. ¿De qué servía decirle que le hizo daño? Era mejor omitir esa parte de la historia, era mejor no decirle que Madara la golpeo y la humilló. ¿Para qué? Eso no iba a borrar lo que el Uchiha mayor había hecho.

—Volvió a amenazarme. Y luego se marchó. Gracias al cielo, Sarada no estaba en su rango de vista.—Confesó. Sasuke dudó por unos segundos. —Tuvimos que volver a mudarnos, hacerle jurar a Naruto que no te dijera absolutamente nada, a Karin también. Y borrar todo rastro de nuestra existencia en Tokio. No podía hacerle más daño a Sarada marchándonos nuevamente. Ella realmente estaba feliz aquí… y yo… no podía volver a destruir eso, ¿Entiendes? Tenía pánico de cada cosa, cuando dejaba a Sarada en la escuela, sí nos veían en el supermercado, en el centro comercial… era un calvario. Todos los días.

—Recuerdo que ese mismo día te fuiste a Alemania, el día que Madara estuvo ahí.—Expresó haciendo que Sasuke se sorprendiera.—Karin estaba por contarte la verdad ese día, Naruto por obligación a mi promesa la detuvo. Todo eso lo sé, porque él mismo me lo confesó. Estabas firmando unos papeles, bueno, no lo recuerdo bien…—dijo —

 _Maldito Naruto. Y mil veces maldito Madara._ ¿Cómo mierdas se había atrevido a hacerle eso a Sakura? Ese bastardo. Cada vez que la pelirosa le contaba la participación de Madara en la historia de ambos, cada vez le daban más ganas de ahorcarlos con sus propias manos.

—Tu partida a Alemania salió por todos lados. Hasta en televisión.—Comentó.—

—Eso no es lo importante, Sakura. ¡Demonios, estoy furioso!— Exclamó, la pelirosa se alarmó. — ¡¿Qué pretendía?!

—Sasuke ya eso sucedió. No tienes porque…—

— ¡Doce malditos años!—rugió. —¡Me vio la cara de imbécil! ¡Te lastimó! ¡Hizo que Sarada me odiara!

—Sasuke…—llamó lentamente.— Sarada no te odia, al contrario, ella te ama.

— ¿Qué clase de hombre puedo ser si he abandonado a mi familia, eh Sakura?—Preguntó frunciendo el ceño, estaba mucho más molesto con el mismo, sobretodo adolorido. — Mis padres deben estar revolcándose en la tumba.

 _We keep this love in a photograph  
We made these memories for ourselves _

—No digas eso. No tienes la culpa. — La pelirosa se aferró a las manos del pelinegro.—Por favor, no lo vuelvas a decir. Yo lo siento muchísimo. —susurró y finalmente las lágrimas de la pelirosa bajaron sin poderlas detener. —No quería causar esto. L-lo Siento tanto…

—Al contrario, soy yo el que se disculpa—dijo limpiando las mejillas llenas de lágrimas de la ojos jade, llevó una mano de Sakura hacia él para darle un beso.—Lo lamento mucho.

Sasuke la abrazó. — Lo lamento.— susurró.— Deseo poder enmendar todo lo que Madara les ha hecho pasar…

La ojijade correspondió el abrazo mientras dejaba caer sus lágrimas, escondió su rostro en el pecho del Uchiha, y se permitió llorar dejando salir el todo aquel dolor de una vez por todas de su corazón, después de todo estaba él allí, abrazándola una vez más como siempre Sasuke la había abrazado, mostrando que él la quería y que lamentaba todo lo que había ocurrido. Él volvió a limpiarle las lágrimas y ella gimoteó. Segundos más tarde el pelinegro le dedicó una sonrisa pequeña y sincera.

—Todo estará bien— Prometió viéndola fijamente a los ojos.

Le dio un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz. — Lo prometo, _molesta._

La pelirosa se conmovió ante sus palabras, gimoteó nuevamente. Pareciera que Sasuke siempre se las ingeniaba para que ella pareciera una pequeña niña que gimoteaba al llorar, ahora era ella la que sonría sinceramente. Sus miradas se encontraron y para ambos se sintió una eternidad. La mirada ónix de Sasuke desarmó a la mujer.

—Esta sería una buena noche para empezar de cero, _señor Uchiha_. —susurró la pelirosa.

 ** _Where our eyes are never closing  
Hearts are never broken  
And times are forever frozen still_**

 **** ** _So you can keep me  
Inside the pocket  
Of your ripped jeans _**

—Sí, si lo creo—reafirmó. Este acercó sus labios a los de ella en un tierno roce. Sintió un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo. Notando que la pelirosa ya había cerrado sus ojos, invitándolo a continuar. No dudó de nada cuando sus labios estaban finalmente unidos, había tenido que esperar doce tortuosos años para volver nuevamente a besar esos labios que lograban desestabilizarlo. Doce años que le parecieron tres siglos.

Unieron sus labios en un tan esperado y ansiado beso. Movieron sus bocas en una sincronía lenta, en un beso de añoranza. Ese beso significaba lo tanto que se habían necesitado y extrañado durante ese largo tiempo. La pelirosa llevo sus manos a la nuca del pelinegro y este movió sus manos hasta su cintura abrazándola. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera aguantado tanto tiempo sin poder besarlo, sin poder sentir ese olor a menta fresca que tanto lo caracterizaba? ¿Cómo era que lo había soportado? En ese momento olvidó todo.

 ** _Holdin' me closer  
Til our eyes meet  
You won't ever be alone  
"Wait for me to come home"_**

La respiración se hizo de rogar y la pelirosa se separó lentamente mientras respiraba. Sasuke nuevamente se apoderó de sus labios sin darle oportunidad a que Sakura recobrara el aire. Movió sus manos hasta atrás de su espalda pegándola aún más a su cuerpo. No podía describir lo que sentía en ese momento. Era como la primera vez que la había besado. Estaba ansioso, así como un crío en plena pubertad descubriendo aquel universo. Aprovechó el descuido por parte de Sakura e introdujo su lengua en su cavidad, explorando y saboreando. ¡Diablos! Había olvidado lo bien que besaba Sasuke.

 _Loving can heal  
Loving can mend your soul  
And is the only thing  
That I know (know)_

—Maldición, Sakura.—Exclamó con voz ronca para segundos más tarde subirla hacia él con ambas manos desde la retaguardia de la rosada, y con un suave gemido ella, enroscó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del Uchiha. La llevó inmediatamente a los muebles que estaban a la derecha de la oficina muy cerca del cristal sin dejarla de besar.

Sus besos descendieron de sus labios al cuello de porcelana de la mujer, justo con el momento en que escuchaba a la pelirosa suspirar con delicadeza. Rápidamente se estaba despidiendo del poco autocontrol que le quedaba, ya a esas alturas no podía contenerse. Era ella y sus hechizantes suspiros.

 _I swear it will get easier  
Remember that with every piece of ya  
And it's the only thing we take with us when we die_

—Sa-sasuke—su nombre salió como melodía de sus labios. Sintió ganas de arrancarle ese estúpido vestido que se interponía en su camino. Quería saber si tenía el consentimiento de la pelirosa, sin embargo ella estaba muy concentrada desabotonando los primeros tres botones de su camisa. ¿Era un sí acaso? Encontró el cierre del vestido y cuando empezó la prenda se deslizó por lo hombros de la rosada que ágilmente ella atrapó antes que cayera y la dejara al descubierto.

Sasuke clavó su mirada en el gesto de ella. Su respiración agitada, labios hinchados sin rastro de labial rojo, sus mejillas rojas y combinado a eso su vestido cayendo por sus hombros, la vista que tenía era excelentemente buena. Sakura era perfecta. Él simplemente no podía ocultar su intenso deseo por ella. El pelinegro tomó los brazos de Sakura permitiendo que el vestido rojo terminara de caer, dejando al descubierto sus lindos y perfectos senos.

 ** _We keep this love in a photograph_** _  
_ _ **We make these memories for ourselves**_

 ** _Where our eyes are never closing  
Our hearts were never broken  
And times forever frozen still _**

Alzó una ceja el pelinegro.

—Sin ropa interior.—Dijo tímidamente con el ardor en sus mejillas. El azabache ahora sonrió… ¿Cómo era que Sakura llamaba a esa sonrisa? Ah sí, totalmente ardiente.

—Muy traviesa—Soltó y ella rió— Con razón, ese mocoso no dejaba de verte aquí.— expresó para luego besar el inicio de sus senos. Esta soltó un gemido.

 ** _Keep it deep within your soul_**

Esta sería la noche en la que ambos olvidarían todo y se amarían nuevamente, que serían ellos dos y nadie más. Esa sería la noche donde dejaban atrás el pasado, la melancolía del abandono y el daño de las mentiras, pues después de tanto ahí estaban los dos necesitándose el uno al otro. Sasuke siempre había dicho que Sakura era la mujer que él amaría por el resto de la eternidad, por su parte Sakura desde hace muchos años atrás sabía que Sasuke era el hombre que había nacido para ella, nadie más podía hacerla sentir como él. Y esa noche ellos no dejaron de amarse.

 __ _ **And if you hurt me  
Well that's ok baby only words bleed  
Inside these pages you just hold me**_

 ** _And I won't ever let you go_**

 ** _Wait for me to come home ._**

 _._

—Te amo, Sasuke-kun—susurró para entregarse por fin a los brazos de Morfeo.

—Y yo a ti, _Molesta_.—La besó en la frente y la abrazó pegándola a su cuerpo sintiendo la calidez que le ofrecía el cuerpo de la pelirosa, y ella dormida se acurrucó en su pecho. Sasuke vio el enorme cristal fijamente al cielo, dedujo que en unas pocas horas estaría por amanecer así que al diablo todo. Beso los labios de la rosada por última vez esa madrugada, cerciorándose que para cuando finalmente amanezca la pelirosa estuviera a su lado, no como en sus patéticos sueños. Ella estaba ahí, él lo había comprobado haciéndole el amor esa noche llena de estrellas.

 _When I'm away  
I will remember how you kissed me_

 _Hearing you whisper through the phone  
Wait for me to come home._

 _._

 _._

Amaneció y Sakura bostezaba sin parar. Abrió los ojos con demasiada velocidad cuando repasó todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior. ¡Santísima mierda! Había estado con Sasuke. Tragó grueso al sentir un peso debajo de su busto. Lentamente se giró y confirmó que Sasuke se encontraba dormido ahí a un lado de ella, se veía tan ardiente ahí, tan dulcemente tentador. Estaban ahí los dos en un gran mueble fino a un lado del gigante cristal en aquella vieja oficina de Sasuke. Sakura obviamente no podía negar lo bien que había sido aquello. Se dispuso a moverse para levantarse y buscar algo de ropa. Estaba completamente desnuda, a penas solo una ligera sábana cubría su desnudez y la del pelo negro. Sintió que ejercían fuerza en ella obligándola a quedarse ahí mismo donde estaba.

—¿No te parece suficiente el tiempo que tuve que esperar por estar nuevamente así, Sakura?— Preguntó con los ojos cerrados, pretendiendo dormir.

—Y-yo… —

—Ya llamé a Sarada.—Respondió.—Dice que no hay problema.—La pelirosa sintió un ardor en sus mejillas. ¿Qué podía pensar su dulce hija de ella? ¡Por favor!

—¿Qué hora es?—Preguntó

—No lo sé.—la haló para abrazarla y darle un beso en la coronilla. Aún con ese sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Sasuke—llamó. Olvidándose del hecho de que anoche lo llamó _Sasuke-kun_

—Hmm—

—N-nada— susurró. Él sonrió.

El teléfono de Sasuke sonó y él lo ignoró olímpicamente.

—¿No piensas contestarlo?—

—No deseo hacerlo.—

El teléfono continúo sonando sin cesar. Demonios era insistente. Sasuke bufó con molestia y se levantó a atenderlo sin ni siquiera ver el identificador.

—Sasuke Uchiha—Soltó con desgano.

— **Espero no se te haya olvidado la conferencia del día de hoy, ototo.** —Del otro lado habló Itachi. Sasuke maldijo por unos segundos. Por supuesto que la había olvidado. Sakura y Sarada tenían esos efectos secundarios en él, demonios.

—En cuarenta y cinco minutos estoy allá— detrás de la línea se escuchó una risa burlona.

— **Muy bien, ¡Salúdame a Sakura!** —Sasuke gruñó y cortó la llamada. Su hermano no iba a madurar nunca.—Tengo una conferencia a la que asistir.—Caminó hacia ella quien había enrojecido, Sasuke tenía un increíble ejercitado cuerpo.— Te dejaré en tu apartamento y en cuanto salga pasaré por ti y por Sarada, quisiera llevarlas a un lugar.— Cuando estuvo cerca de ella, se inclinó para besar su hombro descubierto que inútilmente intentaba esconder en la sabana.

—Tienes un perfecto cuerpo, Sakura.— Confesó.—Vístete antes que tenga que inventar una excusa por faltar a una importante conferencia.

Sakura se levantó rápidamente y busco con la vista el vestido que curiosamente estaba lejos, ¿Por qué rayos estaba tan allá? Sasuke coloco su pantalón y camisa. Camino hasta la pelirosa para ayudarla a subir su cierre. Una vez listo él besó la nuca de la pelirosa y esta se erizó.

—No quiero que tengas que inventar una excusa, Sasuke.— Le dijo.

—No tengo culpa que me esté seduciendo de esta forma—

—¡Sasuke!—Chilló.

—Vamos que Juugo nos está esperando.—

—¿Juugo?—Preguntó.—En serio no sé cómo lo haces. Pareces tener poderes mentales con Juugo. No necesitan hablarse de nada y él sólo ya está en el lugar.

—Supongo que tienes razón.—Dijo.—Vamos.

Sakura llevó sus tacones en mano. No quería caminar con ellos. No era muy íntima amiga de los tacones de aguja, además ya se marchaba. Ya los había usado para tener lo que quería. Rió mentalmente. Cualquiera que la escuchara pensaría que era una experta del tema de seducir a un hombre, sin embargo el único hombre que había tenido en su vida la estaba escoltando al ascensor del edificio.

Al salir del ascensor Sasuke la cargó sin previo aviso. Así como unos recién casados.

—¿Q-qué?—Exclamó ella con sorpresa.

—No voy a permitir que andes caminando hacia la salida con los pies descalzos.—Dijo. Al ver a Juugo ella le saludó con la mano derecha con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. El pelo naranja abrió la puerta permitiendo que Sasuke depositara a la pelirosa dentro del vehículo para subir él también. Juugo subió del lado del conductor sonriendo y partieron.

Varios flashes fotográficos se quedaron atrás.

Sakura entró al departamento.

—Estoy en casa— Saludó sin tener respuesta.—¿Sarada?—

No se escuchó nada. Esta frunció el ceño.—¿Karin?

Nada.

Encendió su teléfono móvil que se había descargado la noche anterior y recibió dos mensajes, uno de Sarada y uno de Naruto.

 _"_ _Ma, estoy con la tía Karin de compras._ " Esa Karin no cambia.

" _Eh, Sakura-chan me enterado que estás con Sasuke. ¡Qué bueno-dattebayo! A ver si se le quita lo amargado."_ Rió. Que sería de la vida de Naruto si le enseñara ese mensaje a Sasuke.

Llevó sus dedos a sus labios, recordando como el Uchiha la había besado esa mañana antes de irse. No ocultó su risa y su emoción. Parecía su yo antigua, esa joven pelirosa que siempre estuvo perdidamente enamorada de Sasuke.

No podía creer lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, estuvo con Sasuke. No consiguió para nada ser tan dura. ¿Qué más podía decir? Jamás había logrado sacarse a Sasuke de la mente y del cuerpo, estaba ahí, plasmado en ella como la primera vez en la que estuvieron juntos, en esa noche en donde llovía y él no paraba de besar su cuerpo. Sus vellos se erizaron desde punta a punta de tan solo recordarlo.

 _"_ _Pasaré por ustedes una vez que salga de la conferencia"_ Escuchó en su mente nuevamente la voz de Sasuke.

—Supongo que ahora sí… seremos felices, ¿Verdad?— murmuró viendo el mural de fotos donde su pequeña Sarada y ella estaban. Rogó a Dios que fuera así, que Madara saliera por fin de sus vidas, y que no buscara separarlos nunca más. ¿Es que acaso no sabía lo doloroso que fue el estar separados? ¿Qué clase de hombre podía dejar que una pequeña creciera sin el amor de su padre?

 _Ya era tiempo de ser felices._

.

.

.

Bajaron del auto los tres, Sasuke tomó la delantera, Sakura supo dónde hallaban cuando apenas cruzaban las rejas de la entrada, hace unos veinte segundos atrás. El sentimiento que tenía en su pecho era tan grande que pensó que lloraría ahí mismo de la emoción. Sarada por su parte veía todo con sorpresa, viendo todo el panorama con asombro.

—¡Es hermoso! — Exclamó la pelinegra. —Mamá mira esos jardines. Ese cerezo está bellísimo. ¿Dónde estamos papá?—

—Este es un lugar muy especial.—Dijo echándole una mirada a Sakura para volver a mirar a Sarada— compré esta propiedad hace mucho tiempo.—

—¿Compró?— Respondió la pelo negro, Sasuke asintió —Tiene el jardín más impresionante que he visto.

El pelinegro sonrió levemente.— Es de Sakura.

—¿Qué?—soltó con sorpresa la adolescente.

—La compre para ella antes de que sucediera…—Hizo una pausa meditando.— Lo que ya sabemos.

Sakura mordió levemente su labio inferior. No lo sabía. Por supuesto, ¿Cómo demonios lo iba a saber? ¿Cómo iba a saber que Sasuke había comprado la casa con la que siempre había soñado tener? Esa hermosa casa con preciosa vista, y esplendido jardín que desde un principio parecía estar a medio vivir, sin que nadie la cuidara. Esa casa que desde pequeña fantaseaba estar, pasear por sus bonitos jardines y tomar el té bajo el cerezo. ¿Cómo iba a saber que Sasuke había comprado algo tan significativo para ella antes de que sucediera todo el embrollo que Madara provocó?

Despertó de su ensueño cuando sintió los labios de Sasuke en su cien, y sus manos en su cintura invitándola a seguir caminando.

—Vamos, aún falta ver la casa.— Susurró cerca de su oído. Y a Sakura se le erizó los bellos de punta a punta. Vio como Sarada se había adelantado bastante mientras corría hacia adelante con estupor. La pelirosa no hizo más que sonreír.

Se contorneó hacia Sasuke y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

—Gracias.—agradeció ella. El azabache como respuesta deslizo sus dedos por las mejillas de la pelirosa, acariciándola con suavidad.

—Ven— estrechó la mano de Sakura para luego seguir a Sarada desde atrás.

.

.

.

 **HOLA HOLA! Lo sé, lo sé. Antes que empiecen a lincharme por haber tardando taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanto quiero decirles que de verdad lo siento mucho.**

 **El capítulo estaba a poco de terminar. De verdad lo siento, de verdad de verdadita, me he animado a continuar y bueno acá está. Y en otras noticias: ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Se merece un comentario? Oh espero que si hehe.**

 **Realmente me parece un amor que ellos estén juntos… digamos que así había tenido que ser. ¿Qué les parece el Sasuke-mandamás? JAJAJA, tenía que hacerlo. No quise darle muchas vueltas al asunto entre Sasuke y Sakura porque ya sabemos que ellos estarán juntos, wiii, es nuestra pareja canon fav.**

 **También quería destacar que, decidí que este sería el penúltimo capítulo.**

 **A los que han dejado sus lindos comentarios, a los que dan Follow y Favorito merecen mucho amor. 3.3**

 **Gracias por leer, with all me love Loveedh. *Carita feliz***


End file.
